Full Freaking Circle
by lorelaidanesfan
Summary: Updated! Set post Season 7, Lorelai and Luke are mending their relationship and Rory is on the campaign trail as an unexpected guest brings Lorelai a new challenge. Inspired by ASP's theme of bringing Gilmore Girls full circle. What would Lorelai do differently this time around? Disclaimer: I do NOT own GG or its characters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first snow of the season and Lorelai was taking her walk through Stars Hollow. It was a little more bittersweet this year; only this past June her daughter headed for the hills as far as she could be from her on the campaign trail for Barack Obama. Of course she knew Rory didn't do it to hurt her, but she still felt something missing. For the first time, she was just her and not responsible for the maturation of another human being.

Sure Rory went to college, but only a few miles away and she needed Lorelai so much in that period of time because she was just barely dipping her toes into the water when it came to life experiences. But now, she was just her. Her only focus was growing herself and her relationship with Luke. She'd always fancied herself mature because of her rules when Rory was growing up, but she realized those were walls protecting herself and the Gilmore Girl bubble. Because she'd had them, she made a lot of mistakes- with Christopher, Max, Alex, and so many before that. But Luke, he was her forever and so she was both forced and blessed to focus on herself in Rory's absence.

As she walked up the gazebo and sat with Luke's coffee for a minute, she was thinking about all of this and she sent out a silent thank you to the universe for how blessed she was as she looked at the sky from the steps. She then made her way back to the Dragonfly Inn to relieve Michel while she planned to do inventory. He was quickly out the door and she was left to her duties. She was expecting it to be quiet as the storm meant that there weren't many people there for the night and there weren't likely to be many check-ins. Thu,s she was deep in concentration when the front desk bell rang startling her.

"Excuse me, do you have an inexpensive room for the night?" A very young woman's voice asked as she walked out. Lorelai's piercing blue eyes inspected the situation and realized the girl couldn't be older than 19 and she had a young child clutching her leg. Old enough to stand and walk, the child must be around 2. The young lady had two bags, one of them being a light green diaper bag and the other a cheap black rolling suit case in addition to her purse. She recognized this must be a teen mom.

Feeling like there was an important sense of urgency in this young woman's big brown eyes, Lorelai lied, "You're actually in luck, there was a cancellation today and they'd already paid for the room so you're welcome to stay the night for free." She turned and grabbed the keys to room 7.

"I… I don't want charity" she shivered as she pulled the tot close to her.

"That's good, because this isn't charity. But I'll tell you what, if you feel guilty about accepting the already paid for room, you can help me with my inventory when you get settled."

"Really? Well Ok. We need to get warm first. My car broke down and a nice sarcastic woman named Gypsy sent me here saying she'd have it repaired in the morning. I can be down in an hour if that's alright? Jasmine is exhausted so she'll go down no problem." She accepted the key and pulled the toddler up on her hip. The baby was happy to snuggle into her mother's shoulder.

"Let me grab your bags." The young girl started to protest but something in Lorelai's stare made her realize it was futile so she accepted and followed the older woman up the stairs. "What's your name?"

"Whitley. Whitley Henderson. My mother was crazy hormonal at the time she was pregnant with me. And heat stroke might have been a factor as she and my dad said it was one of the hottest summers on record. Anyway, she was obsessed with this TV show _'A Different World'_ with a snooty character named Whitley Gilbert and she decided that was my name."

"Lovely choice. I'm Lorelai Gilmore." Lorelai stopped in front of the room and waited for the young lady to open the door.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore."

"Oh please, call me Lorelai. I'm not a Mrs. Not yet. But I hate any titles that make me feel _old_." She stressed.

"Okay. Thank you, Lorelai. I'm just going to get this one ready for sleep and I'll be right down." She smiled.

Lorelai left the room with a myriad of questions spinning in her head. _Who is this girl? Why is she here tonight? will find out._

While she waited, she called for Pizza and then called Luke to have some burgers and fries… and coffee delivered. She figured the girl would be hungry and it wouldn't hurt to simultaneously annoy Luke that she also got Pizza. She also wanted him to see this strange girl in person.

* * *

oOo

Whitley unzipped her daughter's coat, then hers, and felt the baby's skin to see if she was cold. She was in a really thick coat with mittens and a beanie along with the hood from the coat and snow boots which actually made the girl a little sweaty and she was decently warm. She was relieved. She changed the girl into PJs, got her into a fresh diaper for the evening, then pulled out a _'Clifford the Big Red Dog'_ book to read. Then she slid the 22lb kid under the covers.

"Mama, Buddy. Want Buddy." Jasmine pleaded. So she got up to look for the small stuffed light grey puppy toy her kid had grown so attached to. At first she panicked hoping it wasn't in the car but she let out a sigh of relief when it was in the bottom of her purse. It was the only thing Jasmine's father ever gave to her.

After settling her in, it took only 15 minutes to conk the child out. She'd been at Play Land at McDonald's all day. Whitley sat at the table watching her child play so innocently all day deciding what to do. She just couldn't deal with where they were anymore. She had to escape.

Out of the diaper bag, she produced a baby monitor and sat one side on the night table next to her sleeping tot then took the other with her as she turned out the light leaving the bathroom light on and door cracked so the baby wouldn't startle if she woke up. She headed downstairs.

A knock on the door let Lorelai know either her food or Whitley were there. She opened her office and it was Whitley.

"Hey Whitley!" She smiled. "Do you go by Whitley?"

"Yeah, I do. Or you can call me Whit. I get Whitney all the time which drives me up a wall so if you ever forget, just call me 'Whit' or 'hey you'" the young woman joked.

"I'll stick with Whitley for now, but I may come up with a completely different irritating nickname for you. That tends to be my habbit."

"Okay. Well I'm ready for duty sergeant," Whitley saluted. "I've never done inventory so you'll have to explain it to me."

"Oh it's simple. I'm going to count stuff and I have a short attention span so I'm going to need you to remember any numbers I call out." She then handed the girl a clipboard exchanging it for the baby monitor which she sat on a space in the shelf. "After I get a final count, write it in on the line next to the item name over here. Then tell me the next item on the list so we can begin counting that. Any questions?"

"No ma'am" she saw Lorelai wince and remembered the whole age thing. "Sorry, I was just raised to always use titles with anyone older than me by more than a couple years."

"It's alright," Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Let's get started with shampoos."

* * *

oOo

They were enwrapped in their counting when the service desk bell rang. "Remember 1472. Let's go see who's here," the blue eyed raven-haired woman instructed.

"Hey Bryan. Hi Luke" Lorelai said as she kissed an older man in a blue backwards baseball cap and green coat. The other man looked to be about 22 or 23 and had on glasses and was a dorky kind of cute Whitley decided. He handed her a pizza box and smiled as she realized she'd been checking him out and she flushed a little.

Lorelai handed him a $20 bill and said to keep the change then Bryan took his leave, turning back to smile at Whitley. She hadn't noticed the exchange as she was distracted by banter with the man she had just been kissing.

"Why'd you have me bring burgers if you were ordering Pizza?" He asked.

"Well, don't you see there are two people here? That means I needed two restaurants, DUH!" he just rolled his eyes at her and then realized he'd been so focused on his beautiful girlfriend he hadn't noticed Whitley.

A little flustered he said, "Oh, uh hi. I'm… Uh"

"This is my boyfriend Luke," She finished. Then she whispered in Whit's ear, "He might not have gotten to the point if I didn't say it." It made Whitley giggle.

"I heard that." He again resumed his annoyed tone. "Yes I'm Luke Danes. I own the diner in town 'Luke's'" he extended his hand to her and she accepted.

"Whitley. I'm just here for the night earning my keep." She responded flatly. This prompted Luke to give Lorelai a questioning look.

"Hey Whitley, why don't you go in the dining room over there and get started on the food? I'll be there in a second. Luke and I just need to passionately make out first." She said pointing to the dining area. Whitley obliged knowing that wasn't what was going to happen but entertained that the make-out comment turned Luke 7 shades of red.

"Did you have to say make out?"

"How else would I get the pleasure of embarrassing you? Besides, I do want to make out before you leave."

"Lorelai," a serious tone finally escaped the man's lips. "Be serious for a moment. What's up with this girl helping you."

"I don't know Luke. Maybe it's the snow. I told you I smelled it this morning. Anyway, her car's being fixed by Gypsy in the morning and she has a baby, a toddler- Jasmine. She's gorgeous Luke! Her creamy brown skin and big brown eyes with light brown curls and she's tall just like her mom. I haven't asked a lot of questions but she had that look in her eyes."

"The baby did?"

"No. Whitley. She had that look. It was the 'I'm too proud to ask for help but I need it' look. It was the look I gave Mia. I had to help her and her daughter."

Luke sighed, "Of course you did; and that's why I love you. How can I help?"

"Go by Gypsy's when it opens and make sure she gives the local discount, make out with me, then walk away slowly so I can enjoy that nice butt."

"I'll do the first thing, and I'll kiss you, but keep it PG. And I'm walking out backwards because you are a handful tonight."

He kissed her and she grabbed his butt. "What? If I can't see it, I had to grab it. By babe, love ya." She watched as he really did walk out backwards. God she loved that man.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai joined Whitley in the dining room to find she hadn't even gotten a plate. She was just idly looking at text messages on her phone with a worried look.

"You're not hungry? Because I will eat all of this myself."

"Oh, well I just. I didn't chip in and I didn't want to eat your food."

"Oh, sweetie. It's no big deal. Luke's my boyfriend so I only pay him 50% of the time and Bryan gave us the garlic knots for free because I'm such a frequent customer. Plus, consider it an employee meal. I'm working tonight so this is a write-off. Hey, do you want a soda? I can get you one from the kitchen."

Whitley knew refusing would be futile. She'd just met this woman but she could already tell that Lorelai Gilmore could talk anyone into anything. "Do you have coke?"

"Yes, one second." Lorelai disappeared into the kitchen and quickly returned with a bubbly glass and a straw. "Dig in, kid."

As they ate, Lorelai began peppering Whitley with questions building up to the bigger stuff.

 _Where are you from? Stamford_

 _How old is Jasmine? She turned 2 in September_

 _How old are you? I turned 18 in July._

 _Oh, I had Rory (my daughter) when I was 16. She just went on the campaign trail after she graduated from Yale._

 _Where are you headed? Not sure; just needed a change of scenery._

 _Why are you alone? Well my mom just died 3 months ago and my dad was never really around so I was living with my ex-boyfriend, Jasmine's father, and his parents but they made it clear they were only housing us out of obligation. I was only allowed to stay by turning over my food stamps. I couldn't get a job because they wouldn't watch her and I wouldn't trust them to anyway. Today my food stamps and check came through for us and I just couldn't give it over to them again. She kept getting diaper rashes because I couldn't change her as much. We were going to stay in my car tonight but it broke down and it was cold because of the snow. It'll take all of the money I've squirreled away including what my mom left me (just the car and like $400) Now I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I could call my dad and ask for money but he pretty much disowned me when Jasmine was born. He already had the perfect family he traded me and my mom for when I was 9."_

"Oh" Whitley realized. "I don't know why I just unloaded all of that onto you. You're just so easy to talk to and you were a teen mom too… and I don't know. I'm, I'm sorry." She hung her head. Despite all of the emotion unloaded, she wasn't a crier. She wasn't the type to wallow in self-pity. Maybe it was also a protective layer to not feel anything fully when she talked about it.

"Oh, honey, it's alright." Lorelai pulled her close and rubbed circles on her back lightly with her nails. It had an instant calming effect that she could physically see in Whitley so she continued as she thought about everything the girl said. How could everything come so full circle? "You have a job here if you want it. We need an auditor. Michel can train you for the next couple of weeks. Room 7 is open for now but we'll look into better options for you to stay and we'll figure this out. I can help you."

Whitley was astonished at what she heard but wasn't used to any kindness of this sort. She didn't have any other options but she had to ask, "Why?"

"Because I was a little younger than you when I walked into an Inn just down the way. I was holding a one year old baby in my arms and it was raining. I marched up to the counter and asked for a job-any job- and a woman in my position helped me. It's full freakin' circle and I'd be honored if you'd let me help you."

"Ok." was all she could say. She didn't know what else to say and she didn't have any other options. She couldn't let her daughter freeze in her car because of pride and she needed this. They needed this.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Whitley awoke to a little foot in her face and a knee in her side. Jasmine was so tall for her age. She was already 37 inches and in the 99th percentile for height despite being very thin. She got that metabolism from her father. While Whitley could eat anything, she was not so lucky as her ever hungry child. The knee in the side made her urge to pee stronger so she gently pulled away and ran to the bathroom hoping not to wake the baby.

With the flush of the toilet, it was too late. As she was washing her hands, she heard the girl cry "Mama! Mama!" a little scared since they were waking up in another new place the girl didn't recognize.

She called back to her and opened the door so the clumsy toddler could find her. "In here baby."

The groggy and wet diapered girl was satisfied with that but brought her sippy cup with her and said "Juice!"

"Juice what?"

"Juice PLEEAASSEE."

Manners were a big deal to her. Her mother, God rest her soul, raised her with manners and despite the hellish situation she left with no sense of gratitude among the lot, she would raise her daughter the same.

"Ok. I have to change you and get us dressed but then we'll go down and get some juice baby. For now have a little water." She took the cup and washed it out in the sink then filled it with water for Jazz. "We have to go see how much the car's going to cost and hit the market for some food and diapers." She knew the toddler did not understand everything she was babbling about but just talking to her kept her quiet.

She rushed down the stairs toddler in tow fully ready to brave the still cold morning and thankful the snow stopped. She hated snow. But just as she made it down the stairs she heard a familiar voice "Where's the fire?"

"Oh Lorelai," she turned to meet the mesmerizing blue eyes. She didn't know why but she felt so calm around the older woman. "We're just heading over to Gypsy to see about the car."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I can call Gypsy's cell for you in a bit. But for now, let's have breakfast. I usually eat at Luke's because he has the best coffee but Sookie is the best chef in all the land."

"Sookie?"

"She co-owns this place with me. She's a great chef. You'll love her but maintain a safe distance. She's accident prone."

"Jazz is pretty clumsy too. She's so gangly. I hope she grows into it before people start to think I abuse her."

"That's a cute nickname . I never asked why you named her Jasmine?"

"Oh, well I told you my name's from Whitley Gilbert off of 'A Different World.' The actress who played her was Jasmine Guy. I liked the connection. So her name's Jasmine Coral Henderson. Coral is- er, was- my mother's name. I call her Jazz or more rarely JC."

"I more directly named Rory after me. Her name's actually Lorelai as well but I've always called her Rory. The feminist in me was thinking of how men do it so why shouldn't I. It also had a lot to do with Demerol than a well thought out naming process." They both laughed.

"Let's head into the kitchen to meet Sookie." Lorelai gestured.

"Um, that's nice, but Jazz has her coat on already and we need to go to the store for diapers and stuff."

"Oh don't worry. Sookie probably has some. She just had a baby and she has a 2 and 4 year old as well. She usually has a few in her purse because only Davey's potty trained. It'll buy time until after breakfast to go to the store. And as for the coat, it's easily removed." She bent down and smiled at the little girl who was feigning shy at her mother's leg and helped her get the coat off. "Can I pick you up?" she asked the girl.

"Up, please" Jazz responded with arms raised at Lorelai.

"Wow, she usually doesn't talk to any adults but me unless I tell her to. And she certainly never lets them hold her."

"I am very persuasive." Lorelai was joking but Whitley already knew it to be true as she was now being ushered into a kitchen where a woman in pig tails was yelling at a man in overalls about the pears being too big.

XXXX

"No Jackson, I will not accept these, they'll be too watery."

"Sookie, they're the best ones around. I dare you to find any better."

"I could throw a stone and find something better."

"Fine!" the man resigned.

"Fine!" Sookie quipped. "See you at home?"

"No, I'll be at the farm shrinking my pears with the machine Willy Wonka used to use."

Then they kissed and he stormed out. Whitley was thoroughly confused. Did they love or hate each other? Lorelai saw it in her eyes. "Fighting over produce was the beginning of their romance. It's foreplay for them. We all just stay out of it."

"Ah, gotcha."

"Hey Sookie! I'd like you to meet our newest hires. This is Jazz and she's going to be our Mascot. This is her mother Whitley and she's going to be our new night auditor."

Sookie looked at them both. Lorelai had filled her in on the situation but it was déjà vu to see the situation. "Good Morning! I'm so excited to have you both, especially this little one." She cooed at little Jazz.

"Thank you."

"Hey wait, Michel doesn't know about the new hire yet does he?"

"No Sookie, he doesn't."

"Can I tell him? PLEASE! I just want to see if he turns more or fewer shades of purple than the time I wouldn't make him an egg white omelet."

Lorelai smiled, "Sure Sook, you can tell him. But first, breakfast please?"

"YAY! Ok, I'm making brioche stuffed French Toast with my peach sauce. Go have a seat and Mike will bring it out to you."

"Delicious. Let's go before someone gets hurt." She said pulling out an empty pink sippy cup.

"Um, can I maybe get Jazz some milk first?" She was a little embarrassed to ask but knew her baby was hungry.

"Oh sure." Lorelai grabbed the milk from the fridge and filled the cup. They then went and took their seats.

XXXX

Once they were seated, Lorelai could see how awful Whitley felt. "Hey, so I know you could have gotten breakfast elsewhere," she lied "but I wanted to get through some new hire stuff with you and to give you the lay of the land. Since Sookie's part owner she needed to meet and sign off on you."

"Oh, alright," it did make her feel better but she didn't buy the breakfast excuse. "So where is this Michel?"

"You lucked out. It's his day off. You'll start tomorrow on the front desk. This afternoon, you can help me finish inventory. I was so tired we stopped after dinner last night. And oh gosh… what was that number we left off on?"

"1472"

"Wow. Nice memory."

"I remember a lot of things. I just lose stuff- my phone, keys, sippy cups, things I'm currently holding in my hand; haven't lost Jazz though."

"Well that's great. Your memory will do me good… So, the new hire paperwork. Do you have your IDs and stuff for you and the baby? After 90 days, health insurance is included."

"Yeah, it's in the car."

"Perfect. We can do this when you get back after breakfast then." Lorelai said as Mike handed them their plates.

"I do have a question."

"Go ahead sweetie."

"I don't have anyone to watch Jazz right now and I can't afford much. Do you know of any daycare or anything that accepts DES government subsidy?"

"Of course. I forgot to mention I called Lane- she's my daughter's best friend- and she has twins who are about a year old. She said she can watch them this week. She owes me for letting her band practice in my garage for 3 years. I swear she's great. She'll love watching little Jazz."

"Are you sure? I can't pay her much- really anything until I get paid. I don't want to be a burden."

"Sweetie, no. It's no problem. Lane has the whole kid thing covered. Bryan's going to help her part of the day. He's in her band and was the one who delivered the pizza last night. Lane and Zach have a gig out of town on Friday and Saturday and while her mother Mrs. Kim will be watching the boys. She did ask if you would be comfortable lending a hand? Obviously 3 kids is a lot but I think you'll be fine. Mrs. Kim is very traditional though. She took 18 years to warm up to me as a single mom so she will be a tough cookie to get along with but she needs the help."

What kind of small town is this that the pizza guy is in a band with the best friend of the Innkeeper's daughter who can watch my kid? She wondered. She wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth right now. "Ok. I'd be happy to help if you don't need me at the Inn." Lorelai nodded and texted Lane to let her know.

"Moving on. Pay is biweekly and if you have a bank account direct deposit is a day earlier. I can tell you don't want to accept the room for free so it'll be deducted at a weekly discounted employee rate until we find you a suitable place to stay. You'll still make enough to get the basics but money will be tight. You did say you get food stamps and cash assistance so that should help. If you need help with budgeting, I'm no accountant but I've had to do the starving single mom bit before."

"Thank you, Lorelai," was all she could muster. She wasn't a crier but she came close to losing a tear right then. She had a plan. This woman talked incredibly fast but she was actually great at following along to it.

"Mama, Buddy. Want Buddy."

"Want Buddy, what?"

Want Buddy, PLEEEAASE." The little girl batted her incredibly long eyelashes.

"Here you go baby." She removed the stuffed toy from her purse and satisfied the toddler who was now sticky from the pancakes , bacon and eggs in a smiley face Sookie made for her.

"Thank you."

"What a well-mannered little girl she is." Lorelai marveled.

"My mom always taught me to be respectful. I want her to be like my mom." She said flatly.

"I'm sure she will be. And like you too." Lorelai caught her eyes to reassure her and then moved on. She could tell the mom thing was a sore subject and she wasn't ready to talk details yet. "I'm going to call Gypsy. Did you want to take this angel upstairs to wash up while I do?"

"Yes." She said and then guided the tot upstairs.

XXXX

This time on her way back downstairs, Lorelai let her know the car was ready and Gypsy said she could pick it up at any time. Whitley was unaware, but breakfast was partially a stall tactic to make sure that Luke had made it to the mechanic's shop before her.

She walked up to the shop where Gypsy had just closed the hood on another car. The baby was on her hip because she couldn't keep her out of the snow and she wanted to get out of the cold as fast as possible.

"Oh. Hello there!" Gypsy greeted. "I finished work on the car a little while ago. Do you want me to tell you what was wrong or do you prefer to be blissfully ignorant?"

"I'll go with blissfully ignorant as long as it's fixed. How much is it going to cost me?"

"Normally it would be $300 but I'm only going to charge you for parts this time which lucky for you I got for bupkiss because I had a used part handy from one of my junk cars. It's just $40."

"Uh… Oh. That's too nice. I can't-"

"Don't worry about it. You just said you're blissfully ignorant and word around town is you're staying for a while?" Whit nodded. "Based on the age of this car, I will have plenty of time to gouge you for my services. The discount will keep you coming back."

"Thank you. Why is everyone in this town being so nice to me?"

"You happened to break down in Mayberry kid. Stars Hollow is that freaky suburbia that no one thinks really exists."

"Alright, well thank you." She said handing Gypsy the money and exchanging it for her keys.

XXXX

She drove around the town with the baby for a little while because it was an easy way to get her to take her mid-morning nap. When Jazz opened her eyes and popped up like a pop-tart, she stopped in front of a place called Doose's to get some groceries and diapers. Mostly everything she got was tailored to the little one's palate. She'd just try to snack on what her daughter got bored of.

After shopping, she walked out of the market at the same time as Lorelai was leaving Luke's. "Oh, hey! How'd it go with Gypsy?"

"Great. Too great. I feel like I already owe half this town a favor and I haven't been here 24 hours."

"Trust me, they will collect. You are one of the prettiest people to just walk in here with a gorgeous child (second to me) and they're going to probably use your face as a town billboard within a week," Lorelai joked and Whitley politely laughed.

"Hey, it's actually good I'm catching you here. If you're done shopping, we can walk the baby over to Lane's so we can get started."

"I have my car, and it's cold. I hate snow."

Lorelai looked mock offended. "Well snow and I are best friends. Plus it's not far at all. Just across the square. We can load your groceries up and grab the diaper bag then saunter over."

"Alright, I guess."

They made it to Lane's and for some reason she wasn't expecting a Korean girl. It was probably the rock band/married-with-twins description. It just seemed too- rock and roll. Also, this seemed to be the whitest town in America. But Lane was nice and she really adored Jasmine.

"So this is Steve and this is Kwon," she motioned to two babies playing on a blanket on the floor. Whitley removed her daughter's jacket and when she placed her down she immediately went to the other babies to play.

"She hasn't been around a lot of other kids. I think they intrigue her," she smiled. It was nice to see her baby just being another kid. Other than the visit to the Play Land, Whitley hadn't taken her out much. She was pretty trapped in that house.

"Thanks again Lane, you have my cell and Whitley's if you need anything. We've got to get going."

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing inventory. Sookie brought them turkey sandwiches and homemade kettle chips with pickles but other than that, it was just Lorelai and Whitley the whole time. Lorelai was very chatty and she quickly learned about everyone in the entire town and Lorelai's daughter Rory. She talked really fast but Whitley would interject with questions.

 _So your daughter isn't Luke's? The way you talk about their bond, I thought he was. No, her father Christopher is from my parents' world and he wasn't ready to be a dad._

 _I get that, Alex only ever bought one thing for Jazz. That's her favorite toy too._

 _So if your parents were rich, why not stay? I was young and I thought running away was the only way to raise my daughter on my terms. I was right, but I wish I hadn't cut my parents off entirely._

 _So this Mia who took you in, that's why you're being so nice to me? Yes and no. I do want to repay kindness but you had the same look in your eyes I did. I just see a lot of myself in you._

 _Why did it take you so long to finally date Luke? He was in Rory's life from day one and I was afraid for her to lose another father figure. Plus, I was guarded. I could not bear the thought of losing him. The two times I did lose him were some of the darkest times in my life._

 _You were engaged before, are you going to marry him now? I don't know. Maybe… we've been back together a few months and he's my forever but marriage has been unlucky for both of us._

 _You must be exaggerating Kirk and Taylor. They both can't be that eccentric, can they? Oh, they are. There's a town meeting on Thursday. You should come. You'll see. Words do this no justice._

Finally they were done and it was dinner time. Lorelai suggested they go to the diner after picking up Jazz. Lane said she was pretty good all day except she screamed for 15 minutes when she couldn't find Buddy. Luckily, Kwon was sitting on him and she calmed down.

As they were almost out of Lane's, Lorelai got a phone call and panic was written all over her face.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?" Lane asked.

"It's Luke," she cried. "Cesar says he's collapsed in the diner. He was clutching his stomach and then he was on the ground. The paramedics already have him in the ambulance and Cesar's closing up shop."

"Can you watch Jazz a little longer? I'll take Lorelai to the hospital," Whitley offered and Lane quickly agreed. Whitley placed her hand on the small of the older woman's back and ushered her to the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Because of the review, I decided to post this shorter chapter early. I know the appendix thing has been overdone so I didn't want to continue an already done thing and I'd researched a few things before settling on this diagnosis. Hope you all like it.**

They arrived at St. Joe's very quickly and Lorelai was at the counter knowing that she couldn't get next of kin information as his girlfriend. So when the nurse finally glanced at her and asked who she was in relation to Luke Danes she said, "I'm his sister Liz, Liz Danes."

"Ok Ms. Danes. He's in surgery right now, it's a fast procedure and he should be out within the hour."

"Surgery on what?"

"I don't have complete information since it was an emergency but it looks like it was on his bowel. If you have a seat over there, an attending will be out as soon as there's any update to give."

"Thank you."

Lorelai sat down in the area next to Whitley with a worried and apprehensive look. It took her a minute to notice that there was a coffee for her in the young woman's hand.

"I noticed you practically breathe coffee," Whitley explained.

"Thank you. You know, Luke's coffee is a big factor as to why I'm such an addict. I love his coffee."

"I'm sure he's going to be ok- if for no other reason than that he loves you too much to leave you."

Lorelai smiled at the thought. "This is true. He and I… we walked a long road to get here. I just… I need him. He's my world, him and Rory. But Rory's grown up now."

Whitley didn't speak; she just listened and rubbed the blue-eyed woman's back. Being in the hospital reminded her of just 6 months ago when she was sitting there waiting, hoping that her mother would be ok. She tried to push it from her mind but a tear escaped. She quickly wiped it away so Lorelai wouldn't see.

* * *

An hour and two coffees later Lorelai jumped to her feet at the words "Ms. Danes"

"Yes? Is he out of surgery? Why did he have surgery? What's wrong? Tell me he's alright… Please."

"I'm Dr. Bailey. Your brother is alright. He's recovering from surgery for an Intestinal pseudo-obstruction. Basically that's a blockage in his intestines. This is probably a congenital disorder that just so happened to present now. It caused him a lot of pain because he probably ignored it until then. He was under anesthesia and now morphine so he's going to be very loopy."

Lorelai felt like she could collapse in relief but instead just let out a huge sigh and slouched into Whitley's arms a little. "Thank you. Can I see him?"

"Yes, a nurse will come out to get you. They're getting him set up in room 213," the nice woman said before taking her leave. Lorelai was relieved but still so upset and all the things that could have happened. Without realizing it, she was fully leaning on Whitley's chest sobbing while the young woman embraced her and stroked her hair. She began to realize and compose herself as she wondered whyshe felt comfortable around the girl.

"You're tall. I hadn't realized it, but you're one of a few women or men who I see eye to eye with. It's nice."

"I'm 5'10" on a good day… same as Tyra Banks," she smiled. She'd always been proud to be as tall as a model like Tyra and she was proud her Jazz was going to be tall- maybe taller than her. "Are you-?"

"I'm good. They're going to take me to see Luke. You can go back to Jazz. I know you haven't seen her all afternoon. You must miss her. I'm gonna stay here with him. We'll find our way back home when he's released."

"Okay, if you're sure. Let me know if you need anything." They hugged and Whitley was about to leave when she heard Lorelai curse.

"Damn it. Tomorrow, you're going to have to meet Michel without me as a buffer. Don't let him fool you, he's smart and he can teach you."

"Alright. Thank you, Lorelai." She said as she continued out the door.

Lorelai then realized she needed to call Rory, Jess, and the real Liz. She was coming back to reality now and reflecting on the past few hours. It was starting to sink in to her that if something happened and they'd questioned her identity, she'd be in that hospital with no answers right now. She was supposed to have been his wife over 2 years ago and now she didn't even have a ring. She hated the time they'd missed.

* * *

Luke woke up groggy with his left hand warmer than the other. He turned and realized it was being held by a gorgeous woman who looked like Snow White if she were real. It made him smile before he realized what pain he was in.

"Luke, sit still. You just had surgery. I know because they think I'm Liz. I lied for next of kin rule. God Luke, you scared me. If you ever scare me like that, I'm going to kill you and then revive you so that I can slap you with a glove three stooges style." Tears were escaping her eyes despite her attempt at humor. She hated how feeble he looked.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he said sincerely. He hated that he hurt her even though it was beyond his control. "Wait, surgery? Why did I have surgery? It wasn't my appendix was it?"

"No. I'll let the doctor tell you but it was something to do with an intestinal obstruction. They said it was probably congenital. Anyway remind me to tell you all the poop jokes Rory and I came up with."

"You told Rory? What about-?"

"I told Jess too," She answered before he could finish asking. "He's on his way to visit. Rory wanted to leave the campaign trail but I told her you were okay and you wouldn't want that. I know how proud you are that she's out there."

"Thanks. I really am sorry." Luke pulled in his love by the hand she was grabbing despite the pain he was in and kissed her as the doctor walked in.

"Well I don't kiss my sister like that."

"Dr. Bailey," Lorelai blushed.

"Sister? Oh right, you said you were Liz. It's ok doctor, she's been the love of my life for 11 years." They looked at each other and both blushed a bit.

"I see. I'm going to glaze over that since you give retroactive HIPAA consent," she began with a knowing smile and an eye roll. "Mr. Danes, your surgery went well. You should be able to go home in a couple of days. We want to make sure you heal properly and there are no internal bleeds. If you move too fast, you could mess up the internal stitching we did so it's best to have you under observation."

Lorelai and Luke listened intently at the nice lady's instructions on diet, exercise, medications and the lot. Both were reflecting on how not being married was a barrier when it came to all of this hospital stuff. More than that, Lorelai was thinking how she wanted to be able to tell everyone she was Mrs. Danes. Luke was thinking the same thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the positive reviews! It's really motivated me to continue the story! This is a long one because I didn't want to spend so many chapters on the Luke being sick plot and because I want to get into lighter details but to do that, I think we need depth and context. Because of that, there are a lot more snapshots in this chapter.**

 **Question for you all: Do you think Lorelai and Whitley Parallel too much? I gave her a different backstory and some different quirks but I wanted to make them similar in some ways to keep my favorite parts of the original GG alive and to explore some of how young Lorelai felt.**

* * *

The next day, Whitley got Jazz over to Lane's and returned 15 minutes early for her shift. When she walked in, a Frenchman was muttering insults into the phone about something to do with the plumbing. She Figured this must be Michel. Lorelai had not exaggerated in their conversations about him. She was wearing her nicest shirt (which was red and off-the shoulder with a built-in half belt below the bust) with dark wash boot leg jeans. She let her curly hair stay in a natural fro with the front tucked behind her ears. She thought she looked great.

"Good morning" she said after the man hung up the phone.

"I'm sorry we are completely booked." His tone was condescending and he barely looked up from his computer.

"Well I already have a room. I'm just… well um… Lorelai said that I should report to you for training this morning. I'm Whitley." She stretched out her hand and the Frenchman looked up to her and she could tell his judgments were not positive.

"No. This will not do."

"I'm sorry?"

"This outfit you are wearing. It is unprofessional. Please tell me you have something else?"

"Well Um, I have gaucho pants. I just got here and I don't have a lot of clothes."

Michel sighed. "Well this will have to do for today but you will need to get new clothes as soon as possible. My name is Michel Gerard and I'm the manager of this establishment. I am absolutely perfect at what I do and since I am training you, you will become perfect as well. That is, unless you are an imbecile. I cannot fix stupid. Are you stupid?"

"No, sir. I'm not Einstein, Jobs, or Tesla, but I think I could give Elle Woods from 'Legally Blonde' a run for her money."

"My God, you are a black Lorelai. I didn't think there could be two of her but here you stand. I need coffee if I am to deal with a mini-Lorelai before noon. Come," he demanded as though she were a dog. He led her into the kitchen.

"Half-black by the way; my mother is- er, was white. My father is black. So I'm mixed-race," she corrected him and ignored the rest of his statement as she followed him with a smirk. She could already tell that she was going to enjoy banter with Michel.

* * *

"Good morning Sookie," Whitley said as she waited for Michel to pour his coffee.

"Hey, Whit! Is it okay if I call you that? I didn't ask but I like calling you that- Witty Whit- because you're so smart." Sookie didn't really wait for a reply but Whitley didn't really care. "I brought you some of Davey's old clothes for Jazz. She's younger than my Martha but already taller so I figured you might want some of his pants and plainer shirts."

"You have a baby too?!" Michel exclaimed. He had already assessed that she was a teenager. He knew she was down on her luck and that's why Lorelai hired her but both of the Dragonfly owners failed to mention the part about the baby (probably on purpose to mess with him). "You are a little Lorelai. I should quit."

"Go ahead Michel. Where else can you get away with half of the schemes you have pulled off here?" Sookie replied.

"Whatever. I will give you a chance but my hopes are not high. Although at least your shirt doesn't have a band on it like hers did. You are one step above at the moment."

"Uh, thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Let's go. I will teach you to answer the phone first. People are particularly stupid on the phone so every call you answer is one less that I must."

By the end of the day, Whitley was sure Michel didn't hate her. He'd even cracked a small smile once or twice when she caught on so quickly.

* * *

When Whitley went to pick up her baby girl from Lane, Bryan was there. Lane answered but Bryan was on the floor completely unaware of her playing with the little girl and telling her facts about the germs that were probably on her stuffed toy Buddy. She wasn't used to seeing a guy dote on her daughter. It felt nice. He didn't even get mad when she grabbed at his glasses, a feat Steve and Kwon had probably pulled but still, it was nice to see patience with her daughter.

Alex, Jazz's dad, only took her out to the park twice. The second time, her daughter was in a church-like dress with no shoes and he was using her to flirt with some high school girls. That was the last time she let her daughter be alone with him.

Before going inside and interrupting the moment she asked Lane, "Um, I know this is weird and I've already asked a lot of you, but I was wondering if you maybe had an outfit that was appropriate for business attire? This is my best outfit and Michel says it's wildly inappropriate. He says I should stand on the corner like Julia Roberts and hope a nice rich guy takes pity on me in this getup."

"Absolutely. I have 20 years' worth of repressed Korean girl clothes. You're taller than me so you might want to ask Lorelai for pants? I have skirts and dresses though and those don't matter for height. I have tiny Asian feet though, so you might want to ask Lorelai for a pair of those. I'll go through it tonight and have a bag for you when you get here in the morning."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to ask."

"It's no problem, really. Well we've got band practice in 30. Bryan wrote a new song for us to rehearse for our set."

And with that, she broke apart the adorable scene on the floor calling her princess to her side. She was almost sad to do it.

* * *

After 4 days, Luke was allowed to go home from the hospital. Lorelai refused to let him stay in his apartment but it wasn't much of a protest. He loved being with her. She was his home anyway. That apartment was never as lonely as when they broke up. He was petulant though. He'd been home for several days and was getting stir crazy. One more week until his follow-up appointment and if they gave the greenlight, he could go back to work.

Jess came and stayed in Rory's room to take care of Luke and help at the diner so Lorelai could work. He was able to do most of his work for Truncheon online and with a few phone calls. Plus they guys understood his familial obligation. Jess didn't talk about family much but his Uncle Luke's visit told them all they needed to know about how important their bond was.

"Jess! I'm heading out now. Hopefully Grouchy McGroucherson is nice to you today. I'll bring lunch here from the in around noon so you can have a break."

"Ok, cool."

"You were always a lyrical wordsmith my dear boy," Lorelai teased and then forcibly hugged him. He wasn't a hugger and that made her hug him every day he'd been there. He was a good young man and she was proud to be his aunt or whatever. She grabbed her coat and was out the door.

* * *

At the Dragonfly, Lorelai expected to see a crying Whitley and an incensed Michel so she was shocked to see her angry friend not angry sorting through mail while Whitley was on the phone.

"Good Morning Michel," Lorelai gave him a smug look with a satisfied tone in her voice which usually preceded mocking of some sort.

Michel groaned, "Finally you deign to walk in here. It's been forever."

"You called me several times a day Michel. I did not abandon you my friend. Besides, I left you with a new person to help. It seems to be working out."

"You gave me lemons and I made skinny margaritas out of it. But she is not without flaw."

"Oh?" Lorelai was intrigued.

"She sings. When she's working she sings to herself and if something I say reminds her of a song, she parodies the song. Yesterday I said 'go check on the stables, and grab an umbrella, it's raining.' And she promptly sang Rhianna at me."

Lorelai laughed, "Oh, that's a good one. Is she off key?"

"No, but still."

"Well if she's not off key, I don't see a problem Michel." Just then Lorelai noticed Whitley finally hang up the phone and turned her attention "Good Morning Sunshine!"

"No. Do not say sunshine. I've already heard her sing 'My girl' and a medley by some artist named 'Little Flip.' I do not wish to hear either again or any new connection she makes." Michel interjected.

"Good Morning Lorelai," she ignored Michel. She wouldn't sing in front of Lorelai. For some reason- and not just because she owned the place- she really cared what Lorelai thought. "How's Luke?"

"I'm impressed. You've already mastered the art of ignoring Michel. You're gonna make it kid. Luke's fine. He's allowed to walk around now and he can probably go back to work in a week."

"Good. I'm glad."

"So what's this with the singing? We spent an entire day in inventory and you never sang to me. I'm a little offended."

"Oh, Michel exaggerates. I don't sing _ALL_ the time. I usually only do it when I'm stressed. You don't stress me out so I didn't have to sing," she gave a motion to Michel in jest. Stress was part of the reason she sang, so she wasn't lying.

"Well I'm going to have to crack you like an egg and make you sing for your supper later," Lorelai teased.

"Looking forward to it. But would Luke mind that you'd fall in love with me after I become the lead singer in your band and then you discover my secret identity as your Landlord?"

"That movie is FAR too old for an 18 year old to know," Lorelai marveled

"My mom loved it. She made me watch it because she said it was one of the original feminist movies. Some people wouldn't see it that way but a woman choosing to go to work when she could just be rich and dainty in a tower somewhere living a pre-ordained life. We used to watch all sorts of leading ladies. Although, you're more like Evelyn Palmer because you're the rich proprietor/landlord in this scenario."

Lorelai was impressed and proud. Plus she really did agree with the Evelyn Palmer part- she knew what it was like to go and live a life that was not part of the societal plan. The speed at which it was mentioned rivaled her own rants and monologues. The girl normally talked at an even pace but whenever she had to explain something big (especially concerning her mother) it came out quickly as though the young lady was trying to avoid getting emotional when saying it. Lorelai would have responded but Michel beat her to it.

"Lorelai, how did you clone yourself?"

"The technology's new Michel. That's why she came out a little darker than me. Ask Luke to explain it to you, he's a sci-fi nerd."

"Pass."

* * *

Lunch time came around and Sookie had finished making Lorelai's order. The dietary restrictions from the doctor weren't so bad because Luke already had a healthy eating palate, but Lorelai was joining him in solidarity- at least when they ate together. She had been busy catching up with the work she'd left behind and hadn't had a chance to see how the new hire was settling in so she had Michel cover front by himself and convinced Whitley to tag along with her.

"Do you like healthy food? Because Luke's making us eat healthy around here since he has to." Lorelai made a disgusted face.

"Healthy sounds great actually. I've been eating mostly cup of noodles and chicken nuggets because that's what Jazz is obsessed with right now. I can get her to eat some fruit and veggies but she's been picky lately."

Lorelai smiled and nodded knowingly as they pulled up in her jeep and grabbed the bags of food. Whitley assessed the outside of the house and was impressed. It was nicer than any of the homes in her old neighborhood.

"Jess! Luke! We're here! And we come bearing food!"

"Kitchen, Lorelai," Luke called back. His voice brought a small smile to her face as she guided the girl through the entryway and to the kitchen.

"I brought a plus one. Luke, you briefly met Whitley. And Whitley, this is Jess. Don't be offended if he never manages more than 6 syllables."

Luke closed the fridge while pulling out a pitcher of iced tea and waved hello and Jess closed his laptop after finishing what looked to be an email to make space for the food. He said hi as well but hadn't looked at her yet as he was putting his stuff in his bag on the floor.

"Hello," Whitley managed taking a seat across from Lorelai.

"Would you like some iced tea?" Luke offered.

"No thank you. I hate tea," she cringed.

"Okay. Water then?"

"Yes please. Thank you." She was very polite. Being in someone else's home brought out her mother's ingratiated training.

' _Always mind your manners' her mother would say._

' _But what if they don't deserve me to be kind and polite?' She would ask._

' _There will be times when you don't deserve kindness but hopefully the world will offer it to you anyway.' Then she would add 'Also, sometimes the best form of revenge on an angry or rude person is not to give them a reason not to like you. They will feel like a fool when they calm down.'_

While she was thinking about her mom, Jess finally looked up and scanned her. She was lost in thought and he wondered if she realized she was biting her bottom lip. She had soft looking plump lips and big brown eyes and her skin looked smooth. Her curls looked like you could pull one and watch it spring back. She was pretty he decided. Yet, he also decided she was too young and not his type. Lorelai had mentioned she was 18 and with a kid (which was also not his style) and he was 22. The truth was, he wasn't over Rory, but he wouldn't admit that to himself.

"When we're done eating I have a couple pairs of pants for you to try on upstairs and maybe a blazer or two."

"Oh. That's so nice. Lane gave me some clothes to wear that Michel deemed ' _not as terrible'_ as what I wore on day one and therefore acceptable. You don't have to."

"Don't worry; Lorelai has a closet full of stuff she hasn't worn in ages," Luke piped in.

"Besides, she will totally use this opportunity to go on a new shopping spree," Jess added.

"Tell me how you really feel boys," Lorelai batted her lashes. "Really though, I do have a closet full of stuff that Rory used to steal from me and some of that stuff I probably stole from her. We'll check it out when we're done. Michel's other new hire Frederick should be there by now so he probably won't even notice."

* * *

They finished eating and headed upstairs. Whitley didn't want to say anything, but she couldn't imagine any top of Lorelai's fitting her. She was self-conscious about it but her chest was much bigger. She wasn't Anna Nicole Smith or Dolly Pardon, but she was a DDD. She just resigned to knowing stuff wouldn't fit except maybe a pair of pants or two.

She was correct about most of the blouses however there were 2 polyester/cotton blend wrap dresses that made the cut. She'd have to wear a camisole underneath because they were both V-necks and accented her large breasts. Lorelai was actually a little jealous that she looked so hot in them.

"Oh to be 18 again and have that baby's ass perfect skin."

"I'd trade you for those gorgeous blue eyes any day. This will fade but when you're like 50, people will still be mesmerized by your eyes."

Lorelai shuddered at the thought of 50 and how that seemed old to an 18 year old. She was creeping closer to it though she had a whole decade. "Thanks, kid. Now we have to stop flirting. I can drop the hem on these pants for you and I'll stitch in a faux-camisole flap on those two dresses."

"You can sew? I have a basic grip on fixing buttons and such and I tried my hand unsuccessfully at embroidery before, but not like actual seamstress level stuff. My mom tried to teach me to crochet but I have no patience to learn."

"Yeah, Mia taught me. When Rory was little, I didn't have much so I made a lot of my old clothes into outfits for her. I got good at it and now I do all of the alterations and some costume making for Miss Patty's dance school. When Rory was little, I did it to trade for her classes. Now I do it as part of my way of giving back to the town when I was just like you and they all kind of adopted me and Rory."

"How sweet?" Whitley marveled. "I don't have many skills. I got my high school diploma online after Jazz was born and before that I was on the dance team."

"I came with no training either, except how to Viennese Waltz and which fork is placed where in a torturous 8 course meal. You'll find it. And people here will love you and your picture perfect baby." Lorelai hugged her and then sent her off to get dressed.

Whitley had a lot to think about and was distracted the rest of the day. Luckily she was already as good as anyone else at the job and was able to be sufficient on autopilot.

 _Adopt me? And Jazz? Why? There had to be a catch. There was always a catch. Even at Alex's parents' house. They didn't let her stay for free. She had tolerated the turning over her check and food stamps part. But since she turned 18, Alex's dad started making her uncomfortable. He'd always thought she was pretty, but now that she was 'legal' he was really considering her. It was little things at first like comments about how she looked or what she was wearing. Then she noticed he was watching her, standing too close and 'accidentally' grazing her butt as she'd walk past. The day she left, he'd backed her up against a wall in the hallway and said she needed to start earning her keep in other ways. She was only saved from his hand going up under her shirt when Alex came home and the door opening startled him. She quickly ran to their room and packed up anything she could fit in the bags she was carrying. She was thankful she'd had the sense of mind to grab their important documents with how frazzled she was from the encounter. She wouldn't have had this job otherwise. Or would she? Lorelai might pay her under the table. She was too nice. The whole town was._

If she had any means, she probably would have run away so she could avoid the other shoe dropping.

 _I have to get an apartment and permanent daycare. Maybe that will slow the other shoe dropping down. I'll go to the DES office tomorrow and work something out. Maybe they can subsidy an apartment._

The next day, she did just that. She got the voucher for housing from a strange man named Kirk. When he noticed she also received the daycare subsidy, he offered to do that job too. He said he'd had a successful doggy daycare business and was looking to branch out to other mammals and possibly reptiles but he was looking into cages for the reptiles. "No thanks" she replied.

Instead she got her daughter set up to start nursery school at the local church/synagogue. God this was a weird town. Who has a synagogue and a church in the same building? Maybe the weirdness of the town was the catch. Since she'd been there, they'd already had some weird fundraiser for an old bridge and a light festival celebrating Harry's House of Twinkle Lights store that was no longer open. She'd have to figure it out later. She'd had Lane watch Jazz the whole day again and all she wanted was to smell the top of her head (that still somehow smelled like the first day the doctors placed the infant into her arms) and snuggle her sweet baby. She didn't realize the tears were escaping as she walked over. This was hard and the worst part was she was missing her kid all day every day. Until now she'd been avoiding thinking about it, but she missed her baby and was even sadder that she had to get used to it now in order to provide for them.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks were uneventful. The town got back to normal and Luke was back in the diner. Whitley went to her first town meeting. On the docket were Taylor's annual anti-tick plea, Miss Patty and Babette inviting everyone to see them do a show at Miss Patty's dance studio the following evening, and Kirk applying for a license to sell cookies like the local brownies. When Taylor noticed the new resident's presence, he added it to the agenda. He tried to grill her on her origins and such but Lorelai deflected for her after the first couple questions about hers and Jazz's names and ages. Ms. Patty and Babette already knew all of that information anyway.

The whole meeting was bizarre to her but Lorelai's heckling and Luke getting heated at anything that came from Taylor's mouth was extremely entertaining.

Even though Luke was healed, he'd still spent every night at his girlfriend's house. He actually had to pack a bag at Lorelai's house so he could spend the weekend at the apartment above the diner with April. As he was doing so, he was picturing how April would feel in Rory's old room and how she'd love having a yard to look for various insects and rocks while she was there. Instead of the Thanksgiving meal they'd have tomorrow at the Dragonfly, it could be just them in Lorelai's kitchen. It was a wonderful thought that put a smile on his face. He was pulled from his thinking when Lorelai came in.

"Hello sailor," she said. "Since you're going to be gone for the weekend, I thought you might enjoy tonight a little more with a nautical theme." Luke looked up to find her in very tight white lingerie with a blue pleated skirt that didn't even make it half way down her bottom. She also had on a white vintage sailor's hat and tall clear pumps. The sight practically paralyzed Luke. How could he be so lucky?

"You're going to be the death of me, Lorelai," he groaned. She stepped close to him, removed his baseball cap, stroked her fingers through his hair and guided him to sit at the end of the bed.

"Just don't die yet," she whispered in his ear as she undid the buttons on his flannel shirt and climbed onto his lap. "I need you. Right. Now." She said with urgency as she looked intently into his eyes with her piercing blues and kissed him.

XXXX

Whitley was in the laundromat washing their clothes while Jazz ran in circles. She wanted all of their clothes cleaned and packed because she was going to move into her new place on Monday. It was just a one bedroom and it was tiny but it was more than the hotel they'd been staying in. There was a real fridge and kitchenette. She could cook again. She was no Barefoot Contessa but she knew her way around pots and pans.

"Momma, I want buddy PLEASE!"

"Sorry baby, Buddy's taking a bath. He'll be out in 20 minutes. Here, play with this." She handed the girl another toy. It wasn't one she'd brought with her when she hastily packed. It was a stuffed saxophone. Bryan gave it to her because he said her name was Jazz so she should get acquainted with the music. For some reason, she was shy around Bryan, but she was happy to talk about her daughter to him. It was nice seeing someone genuinely enjoy her baby girl.

XXXX

It was Thanksgiving and Michel and Frederick made a point to sit near each other- which hadn't gone unnoticed by Lorelai. Frederick was the new bookkeeper who she'd hired because he had a BS in accounting and was in grad school to become a CPA. It was nice for her not to have to worry about the books as much.

Jess came with a coworker- Matt. Sookie had Jackson and their brood, Lane and Zach brought the twins and Bryan after her mother's Korean Thanksgiving , Liz and TJ had Doula along with several of their friends from the Renaissance circuit with their younger kids. April was the oldest minor there and was enlisted to help watch them for a fee. She wanted a new microscope and Anna and Luke agreed she needed to earn the funds this time. She regretted that choice. Luckily, Whitley was more comfortable watching the kids with her than the adults.

"So your dad and Lorelai are really cool."

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like Lorelai much so I don't mention it, but I really like her. She won't admit it, but I think she's jealous. It's always just been the two of us."

"My mom was my best friend, but it would have been nice to have a stepmom that I liked."

"Well she's not technically my stepmom because they're not married."

Lorelai was right behind them as April said that last part and it made her sad. She would like April to think of her as a stepmom. The girl was very technical in her thinking though so without a ring, it wouldn't happen.

"Hey girls, we're about to eat. Want to head over to the table? The parents are going to come collect their kiddos to eat." Lorelai put a perky smile on her face.

Whitley jumped a little at first, but then registered what Lorelai said. "Alright. I'm just going to go upstairs and change Jazz. Then we'll be right down."

"Alright, April you coming?" she motioned to the girl with glasses and messy hair and April smiled and followed as Lorelai placed her hand on her shoulder to guide her.

Dinner went off without a hitch. Midway through though, Whitley heard a door open and Lorelai shriek and jump. At first she was startled but then she heard a loud "RORY!"

"Mom! Surprise!" Whitley watched two brunettes embrace and jump up and down holding each others' forearms.

"Are you back for good or-?"

"Oh no, I was able to get a short break. I'm only here until tomorrow night," she explained.

"Well come in. we'll get you a chair." One of the waiters made a place setting next to Whitley and across from Luke and Lorelai. Lorelai introduced them and they finished dinner. There was only a small amount of talk as Jazz was on her lap and she was trying to feed her turkey and mashed potatoes. The girl got fussy and she had to excuse herself to put her daughter down for a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after Thanksgiving and Rory woke up in her childhood room hearing a noise in the kitchen. She threw on her robe because it was chilly in the early morning hours. "Good Morning, mom."

"Hey kid. Sorry to wake you. I was making coffee and I couldn't find the scoop because Luke usually makes it for me and I guess he moved it. So I went looking for it and dropped that metal serving spoon on my foot." It made Lorelai realize just how much the place had changed without Luke and how weird it was that he was back at the apartment with April- at _his_ apartment.

"Aw missing your mountain man?" She teased. "Did you find it because I could use some coffee and pop tarts."

"It'll be ready in a minute. Sit and tell me more about the campaign trail."

"We've exhausted those stories last night, that and several of the latest reality shows. Tell me about you. We didn't talk about Luke's health scare."

"Yeah," Lorelai said sheepishly. She hated even reflecting on it but Rory was her best friend and daughter so she opened up, "Well, he's fine now. Jess was a huge help. (Don't tell him that). I'm almost sad he's going back to Philly (Don't tell him that, either). But Luke's okay and the worst part is my solidarity in eating healthy foods with him. Thankfully our movie night last night helped me recover from the lack of sugar in my life."

"The Red Vines sandwiched by Oreos idea was inspired."

Lorelai giggled. "It was tough though. Seeing him like that, knowing I could have lost him, it was scary. I lied and said I was Liz because we weren't married. It made me sad for all we missed when we were apart. We would have been married by now if I hadn't given him that ultimatum. If I hadn't gone to Christopher then…"

"It wasn't just you. It was Luke too, mom. You guys weren't on the same page, but you are now. Have you told him how you felt about it all?"

"No. Things have been good. I don't want to risk it and push him again."

"That's not a good excuse. Not talking to each other is what split you guys up. Just be honest. I'm sure he has feelings about it all too."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I had a long heart to heart with Michelle Obama on the campaign trail. She taught me everything she knows. Before I forget, she gave me these legal forms for you to sign so she can adopt me."

Lorelai gave her a dirty look and Rory giggled. "New subject… Oh, you got to sit next to Whitley yesterday. Have any good conversation?"

"Not much. Her baby, um… Jazz" Rory recalled, "Jazz was being fussy and she was pretty focused. She seems nice though. It's so weird thinking that was you and me once. I feel way to young to imagine having a baby and I'm 23 now."

"Yeah, she's great." Lorelai had a prideful look on her face "She's really smart, already has the job down and she's been telling me all about her past. She was timid at first but she's given it to me in bits and pieces. She does remind me so much of me; and Jazz is so sweet. She calls me 'Lolai' because Lorelai is still a little hard for her. Lane loves her too. She watched her for a little while. Luke won't admit it, but I think he even likes having a baby around."

Rory was listening to her mom dote on the girl not much younger than herself and the baby and (though she wasn't ready to admit it) she was a bit jealous. She'd missed her mom so much and when she finally left the house it seemed like it took no time at all for her to be replaced. Even her best friend had colluded against her. How could Lane like this girl? "That's great. How about you adopt Whitley and I'll go live with the Obamas as first daughter?"

"Rory," Lorelai was surprised at the harshness in her daughter's tone. "You know you're my world right? She just needs help right now and you are my independent reporter daughter. You no longer need mama as much. What kind of person would I be if I didn't return the kindness Mia gave you and me?"

She conceded that she was being illogical and foolish. "You're right. I don't know why the jealousy monster came over me. It's the boob sweater debacle of 2000 all over again except I'm the offending party." They both laughed at the memory.

"Atta girl. Give her a chance babe; I know you'll like her. No one can replace my original loin fruit."

"I know. I guess I have to get used to sharing your attention when you and Luke have a baby."

"Rory!" Lorelai was surprised.

"Oh come on mom, the way you and Luke look at Jazz and each other, it's obvious. You want a baby. Luke doesn't even like babies much, he barely likes Doula. But I caught him watching you playing with her after her nap. He has the baby look... and so do you."

"We haven't talked about it since being back together, but I wouldn't hate the idea of a little backwards baseball cap kid who also had a stomach of steel like ours."

* * *

oOo

Whitley got Jazz ready and brought her over to Lane's. She took the stroller because Jazz wasn't ready to be awake and as suspected, the toddler fell asleep within a couple minutes. She'd agreed to watch the boys because Zach had to work and her mother wanted help at her store for a Black Friday sale. She had handled the boys with Mrs. Kim before but this was her first go round solo and she was nervous but up for the challenge.

She knocked on the door and was slightly surprised to find Bryan on the other side. "Oh, hi Bryan; it's nice to see you. Didn't know you'd be here."

"Lane asked me if I'd mind stopping in to help if you need it. I was supposed to be at my aunt's house but my cousin has the flu and I didn't want to deal with those germs all over the house."

"Nice. Well I'm glad you're here," she said before realizing how it might sound making her face go a little flush.

Bryan blushed a little too and they stood there awkwardly until Bryan saw Rory standing behind Whitley. "Hey Rory. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bryan, Whitley. Am I interrupting something?" She said noticing the embarrassed looks on both of their faces.

"Oh, no. I'm just here to watch Steve and Kwon for Lane so she can go help Mrs. Kim out today."

"Oh I see. Is she still here? I just popped in to say hi before I head to Luke's for breakfast." Rory said.

"Yeah she is. Come on in, both of you," Bryan said remembering his manners and how cold it was. Both women followed him inside.

Lane was just coming out of the bedroom when they walked in. "Rory!" she exclaimed in a whisper and then practically jumped into her friend's arms. "I'd yell but the boys are still sleeping by some miracle of God. I didn't know you were coming. I would have tried to (and still failed probably) get out of helping my mom today so we could catch up."

"It was an impromptu visit. One of the town halls was cancelled due to weather and I don't have to fly back until tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we can have lunch tomorrow at Luke's?"

"Definitely. Oh but Steve and Kwon. I could take them but Luke's not fond of babies."

"I can watch them while you guys go, I don't mind." Whitley piped in.

"Really? That'd be great! You're a life saver my friend," Lane said then looked at Rory. "So lunch tomorrow it is."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Well I have to get to my mom before she eats all of the chocolate sprinkle donuts."

"Alright, I'm on the way out the door too. I'll walk you out. Whit, Bryan there are bottles in the fridge and I changed them just before they went back to sleep but they'll probably need changing when they wake up. Numbers are on the fridge and I'm literally just across the square. You sure you're ok with this?"

"I'm fine. Bryan's here. Go ahead," Whitley assured. Lane and Rory walked out.

"Rory hates me."

"No one could hate you, you're practically perfect," Bryan said.

"Practically?"

"Well you don't always hit _every_ note when you sing," Bryan replied. "I like it though because you sing with conviction which is so rock-n-roll… even though you don't actually sing anything rock-n-roll. I mostly hear country and pop music. I noticed you really love the Judds and Dixie Chicks."

"Blame it all on my roots," she sang back amused at Bryan's observation of her making him crack a smile. "But Rory does hate me. I want her to like me… everyone in this town loves her and I work for her mom so it'll be tough for me if she hates me."

"She just needs to get to know you."

"I guess so." She was comforted by his need to cheer her up. It was nice for Whitley to actually have a guy speak to her with such respect and a little admiration. With Alex, they grew up together and had the same friends and when everyone paired off in middle school, they were the last two left so they became a thing. Everything they did together was because their friends already were. She was the one to get pregnant though and her friends all dropped away after that. She'd only ever been with him so she wasn't sure what her feelings for Bryan were, or if and how to know if he felt the same way.

* * *

oOo

April was busing tables and refilling drinks and coffee at the diner while Luke was taking and making orders. Luke offered her to go on an adventure like camping, but she insisted they just do the regular things this visit. It was what she liked doing. Rory walked in and April dropped the rag she was cleaning to go say hi. She really looked up to Rory for all of the independent woman stuff she was doing. She seemed so glamorous and exotic.

They were still hugging when Luke caught sight of her. "Hey Rory, where's your mom?" Luke couldn't help but ask; he missed her last night. It felt wrong not to wake up with her raven hair in his face and her piercing blue eyes fixed on him as she cursed him for waking up so early (even if it was later in the morning, she'd curse him for it). Besides, the man had an agenda.

"Hey, Luke. She should be here in a minute. I went to visit Lane and she's meeting me here."

As if on cue, the bell to the door rang and she was there. She walked up to him with very little space between them and he closed the gap as she stepped on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was a stronger PDA than Luke usually gave but they were both just really missing each other.

"Impressionable minor here," Rory pointed at April but was making a face that said it was her who was uncomfortable.

"I'm fine. I knew to avert my eyes," April offered.

"Well it's nice to know that we embarrass our children. It means we're doing something right," Lorelai responded. "Now, let's all have breakfast together. It's dead in here."

Luke groaned in mock protest but was happy to go about making his 3 favorite women breakfast. He was actually glad Rory and April were there. He wanted to talk to them without Lorelai about plans for the evening. He'd already clued in April that he was going to make an excuse and to play along.

"Hey so Rory, April's learning about France in history and I know you took French and had that class at Chilton that you despised. I was wondering if after you eat you could spare a few minutes to help her. I'm useless."

"Oh-" April started recalled the plan when she got a sideways look from her dad. "Yes, Please Rory? I'm a science girl and a lot of the history and language stuff flies over my head. Conjugation and grammar are a sore point and I want an A on my project since I'm a Freshman now and my transcript really matters."

"Sure. I don't mind. Mom, is that okay? I know you were taking the day off from the Inn to spend with me? I don't want to ruin the plan." Rory offered.

"No, you go ahead and help April. I'll just check in at the Dragonfly and finish up some work I was going to put off."

They finished their conversation and pancakes with a lecture from Luke about them all eating healthier and discussion of the latest Jennifer Aniston pregnancy story then Lorelai was out the door.

"Should we go upstairs?" Rory asked April truly thinking that's what the whole thing was about.

"No." Luke said and caught the young woman's icy blue gaze that reminded him so much of her mother's. "I actually lied because I needed to talk to you both. April knows I lied but she doesn't know why exactly."

"You're going to propose to Lorelai" April said. Luke looked a little surprised. "I can put 2 and 2 together dad. You two are happy again, you wanted to meet without her, you look at her like I look at my amoeba slides, and kiss her like you're reenacting the end of every sappy love movie mom has ever made me watch."

"Ok, well April knows then…" He looked at both of their faces and could see Rory's smile as she waited for him to finish, "But I want you two both involved. Our wedding never lined up because we needed our girls involved and now that we're all in a good place, I want to start with both of you helping."

"Whatever you need, Luke. Just tell me what to do and it's done. Eeeeeekkk! I always knew you crazy kids would work it out," Rory gushed.

"I'd like you to get your mom to take you and April for mani-pedis, hair done, the works. Find nice outfits to wear. I don't want her to be suspicious so maybe say you need something new for the campaign trail and to relax and since April mentioned she'd never had one that you invited her along."

"I've had one. Mom and I have gone a couple times but I can pretend it's my first time," April offered.

"Great. Thanks kid. Keep her busy until 6 and then Babette will come by the house to say there's an impromptu town meeting at Miss Patty's. I'll take it from there."

"Wow, Luke. You've really thought about this," Rory marveled.

He blushed a little, "I love her." Luke paused. "But that's not all. This isn't just a proposal, it's going to be a wedding. With you here Rory, it just seemed perfect so I called Miss Patty and she got word of mouth to the whole town. Then I called your grandparents and Jess is already in town so we're going to get married tonight… if she says yes that is."

"She will say yes, Luke." Rory was crying and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze because she was so happy for her mom and Luke who was basically her dad.

"Don't worry about a bridal dress, the moment I called Emily she told me she would have Ms. Celine set up in the apartment for her to get ready after she says yes. They're both actually helping a lot. Emily's using her party connections to get tables and chairs for the reception in the square, too. And Richard has called in favors to get cases of alcohol and wine delivered. I think they were both just grateful we were including them. Well you better get going, Rory. Sookie is going to need you to get her away from the Inn because she A) can't keep a secret and B) is going to be cooking up a storm."

* * *

 **A/N: this section was so long I had to break it onto two parts. Chapters 6 and 7 are companions. If I get enough requests, I'll post the next part of this sooner. If not, I'll probably post it on Tuesday or Wednesday.**

 **Disclaimer- some of the content in here is directly from Gilmore Girls and from AYITL. ASP of course owns GG, I'm just a fan.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Wow! Got a lot of new followers and positive responses so I'm going to go ahead and post the second part of this installment! Thank you all so much for your interest! I hope my plot does justice to what you're hoping for.**

* * *

oOo

The day went according to plan and Lorelai didn't suspect a thing. She did think it was weird when Rory and April both picked out blush rose dresses that were similar but April's had half sleeves and went to the floor, while Rory's was off the shoulder and went about 4 inches below her knees. Rory's also had a sash around the waist. She said it was for a business dinner she had coming up. April said hers was for the winter dance at school. Rory had texted her that excuse from the dressing room anticipating her mother's curiosity. April was thankful because she was a bad liar.

Lorelai didn't find anything she really loved but Rory convinced her to get a beautiful pair of off-white open-toed strappy high heels that had gems lining the edges and teardrop white-gold necklace that seemed to match it perfectly.

They made it back to Lorelai's house at 5:56 and Babette approached the Jeep not giving them a chance to unload. "Hey ladies, sorry to bother ya but I just got off the phone with Patty. Taylor wants us all to go over there for a meetin.' He says it's important, anotha train tipped ova just like the pickle debacle only this time it's anchovies and he wants us to get ahead of it before it smells because it could ruin Christmas."

"Well this sounds interesting Babette, but I need to walk Paul Anka first."

"Oh don't worry shuga, I walked him 30 minutes ago on accounta I hadn't seen you all day and figured he'd need to do his business. Fed him to. Morey made him a steak just like he likes it."

"Oh, well okay then. April, Rory, you guys want to go see Taylor blow his lid?"

"Yes," they said in Unison and off they went.

As they walked up to Miss Patty's, Lorelai realized something was up because Luke approached her in a suit. _God he looks hott, s_ he mused. He took her by the arm and said, "You look beautiful. You always look beautiful." Then he escorted her up the stairs. She was surprised to find that the room was empty except for her, Luke, their daughters and Miss Patty who pressed play on the music. "May I have this dance?"

She allowed him to ead her to the center of the room and hold her closer than the first time they danced to this song at Liz and TJ's wedding. She had the same feeling of wonder as back then. Only this time, it was a deeper sense of wonder. "Luke, what is this?" She hoped, but needed to hear him say it. She wanted him to ask.

"Lorelai Gilmore, you drive me crazy. You drive me up the wall, but this… This right here is all I'll ever need. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it would happen, that you and me, _we_ would happen; but we did. Listen, I know I'm not the easiest guy in the world to build a life with, share a house with, but I will never leave. I will never _think_ about leaving. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy for the rest of my life."

Then he let go of her, and got down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"And now, we don't have to write our vows."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, dear God, yes." She cried and he put her engagement ring back on her finger then stood up to kiss his newly minted fiancé.

"I have one more question."

"What else is there to ask, Luke?"

"Will you marry me today? Rory's here. April's here. All of our friends and family are here and I don't want to wait. I made the mistake of making you wait before and I don't want to wait anymore."

"Of Course I will. Do we go to the county office? Isn't it too late? It's got to be closed. Are we flying to Vegas?"

"Nope, it's all set. We'll get married in this room and have a reception in the square." Lorelai was thoroughly confused at this point but was starting to put it together.

"Has this whole day been a distraction?" The dresses, the pampering, Sookie was being dodgy with her this morning. It was all adding up. She turned and looked at the girls. "Did you all know?"

"Yes. We did. Luke did all of this for you. Don't cry or it'll smear your make up for the wedding," Rory replied.

"But a dress. We didn't find any dress today."

"Ms. Celine is upstairs at Luke's and Kirk's brought our bags up there. Grandma has crews working on the square already and everything's taken care of. All you need to do is come with us and we'll get you ready." Lorelai was stunned but followed them.

* * *

oOo

"I'm getting married. I can't believe you pulled this off."

"It was all Luke, mom. He only told me this morning."

"You should have seen him before you got there for breakfast. He was up before dawn making this happen," April chimed in.

"Less talking and more dressing Natalie," Ms. Celine ordered. "We have to find the right dress. That man looks perfect for the Christmas cards."

"Thank you Ms. Celine. I'm almost out." Lorelai called back.

Rory, April, Celine and Emily were all stunned. Lorelai glided out of the bedroom in the perfect gown. It was a mermaid dress with an open low-dip back but clasped at the top so that from the front it looked different. The dress had a slight pink tint with a floral pattern on the top tighter bodice that flowed down to the lacy bottom and moderate train. The veil went just longer than the open back of the dress dipped.

"You make a beauutiful bride," Emily beamed. "I am so proud of you, Lorelai." The dress was decided and Emily's hairdresser made final touches to get the veil in her up-do with ringlets of her natural hair framing her face.

* * *

At 7:30, there was a knock on the door. It was Richard, ready to escort his daughter down the aisle. The room cleared out to take their positions in the procession. Emily looked back with pride one last time as she closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for giving me the honor Lorelai. You look absolutely stunning. Are you happy?"

"Yeah dad, I am really _really_ happy."

"Then so am I. I have something for you." He pulled out a necklace with an oval diamond in the middle and small sapphires adorning it on a long silver chain.

"Dad, this has to be too expensive."

"Oh, it very much is. But you see, it is your something old, borrowed and blue. It is old because my grandmother and mother wore it on their wedding days, blue from the sapphire, and borrowed because you will only have it until Rory's wedding day."

Lorelai fought back tears to not ruin the carefully applied makeup. "Thank you, daddy." She allowed him to clasp it on her neck and then escort her down the stairs.

Rory handed Lorelai a bouquet of white daisies and light pink roses that matched the smaller ones that her and the other bridesmaids were holding. First April walked into Ms. Patty's escorted my Michel, then Jackson and Sookie, followed finally by Jess and Rory. Lorelai took a deep breath. It was now her turn and her dad grabbed her arm steadying her as everyone watched him escort her down the aisle where reverend skinner married them beneath a Hoopa adorned with flowers.

* * *

oOo

The ensuing party was more than either of them could ever have hoped for. Her parents left around 11 and Lorelai thanked them sincerely for everything. She usually hated to give them control but somehow it felt so right how everything worked out.

Rory and Jess chatted as old friends and she caught him up on the ins and outs of the campaign trail while he talked about Truncheon and a concept for a book he was working on. He had to leave early because he had to get back in the morning and because TJ was already too drunk to be trusted so he took his parents home.

There was hardly a dry eye on the floor when Luke again spun Lorelai around the floor to their song.

 _Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world_

 _I'm on my knees in fascination..._

After that, everyone danced. Gypsy danced with Andrew. Lorelai shared a dance with Rory while April danced with Luke and then they switched. Kirk started to dance with Lulu but got mad at her because he thought she had to be practicing with someone else if she was dancing so well. Michel and Frederick had been dancing all night to every fast song and only danced slowly when the DJ called to the crowd for everyone to join the newly weds. Gypsy and Andrew danced. Even Taylor surprised Miss Patty with his ability to waltz and spin her. He was very light on his feet.

Whitley shared a dance with Bryan and it felt like the prom she never got to go to despite the fact that she was in an hand-me-down red velvet dress she'd upcycled from Lane. It used to have a huge bow on the back which she removed and turned into a sash to give the dress a waistline. Lorelai had helped her with it but this was her first time wearing it. They didn't talk and hands were kept in very G rated positions. At the end, Bryan went to play with the band. So Whitley took a seat next to Rory.

"Do you hate me?"

"What? No, I don't hate you?"

"Oh, okay. It just seems like I did something to upset you. And I'm sorry if I did. I don't always know when I upset people so you kind of have to tell me."

"No, it wasn't you. I've just really missed my mom and I guess I was a little jealous that she had you and your beautiful daughter. You have that in common with my mom and I don't. Plus, you were also friends with everyone I know which isn't hard because we're a small town. I just felt replaced."

"Really? Because from day one I've felt the pressure to be like you. You're the golden child of this town. Everyone's always talking about your articles, all the things you have volunteered for, the fact that you went to private school and graduated Yale. Your mom is especially proud. I could never imagine replacing you. I'm new so they talk about me, but you're an icon. You're Rachel Greene and I'm Gunther."

Rory laughed. "I know it was silly. I promise I'm over it. Forgive me?"

"Of course, _you're Rory Gilmore_. I may get shunned if I didn't forgive you."

The party wrapped up around 1AM and Rory took April to stay in the apartment giving Lorelai and Luke the chance to celebrate their nuptials. It was a long day and most of the town was smashed so it was lucky for them that Emily had hired party set up and clean up.

Lorelai was definitely not sober so Luke drove in his truck giving Lorelai the opportunity to excite him. "You're going to kill us both if you don't move your hand. Oh, don't… move it… like that." Her hand was inching closer and she nibbled his ear a little then moved to gently kissing his neck with her soft lips, loosening his tie with her free hand. He was helpless. "You're making me swerve," he pleaded. She didn't stop but luckily it wasn't far and he was soon pulling into the driveway. They almost didn't make it off of the front porch but Luke picked her up after unlocking the door and carried his new bride across the threshold. She then guided him up the steps with a wicked smile on her face and in her eyes. The need in those blue eyes betrayed her every need. Normally she was talkative but she didn't say a single word the whole ride up until they made it to their bed.

"Please, Luke. Please… Please… Please…" she finally urged, drawing him into her, as they consummated their marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This took forever because I rewrote it several times trying to hit the right notes. Please comment and let me know what you all think.**

* * *

Moving day was pretty uneventful for Whitley. She woke up and it only took 2 carloads to haul al of their belongings into the new semi-furnished apartment she'd rented from Taylor Doose. He apparently owned most of the apartments in town. This was both a blessing and a curse for the young woman and her baby. The apartment was in full functioning condition and had freshly painted walls and original wood floors. However, there were quite a few rules regarding guests and noise, also there were random inspections allowed to the apartment because of her government assistance. The provision was mostly to prevent drug use, but it ensured that she'd have to keep the place cleanly 24/7. She'd only seen him at the grocery store and town meetings but Mr. Doose seemed exactly like the kind of person to pop in and check on a regular basis.

It'd been a week and she had no furniture except for Jazz's Dora folding chairs and table set that happened to be in her car when she fled with her daughter in tow, and a twin sized bed and night stand that came with the apartment. She'd managed to purchase some hangers but the majority of their clothes were in the boxes she'd gotten from Sookie's kitchen. She had avoided having anyone over for that time by changing the subject or giving excuses as to why it wasn't a good time.

However, this morning was her day off and she was making a pancake breakfast for Jazz with the cheap pan and spatula she had. She was actually a decent cook but she didn't have the tools. On her list for the next paycheck was a crockpot. Crockpots were her favorite tool because it took minimal effort with a large payout that they could freeze and eat for weeks. Just as she was adding crockpot to her mental list and sitting her toddler down with the pancakes, there was a knock on the door. She thought it might be her first surprise visit by Taylor. In fact, she kind of hoped it but she wasn't so lucky.

"Lorelai! What… uh… what're you doing here?" she was flabbergasted. She stepped out into the hallway so Lorelai couldn't see in.

"Hey sweetie. I came by because I have the day off too and I was hoping you'd let me take you somewhere for some house-warming gifts.

"Oh, Lorelai. Thank you, but I wouldn't feel right… you've already been far too kind… I, uh, I'm fine."

Lorelai gave a knowing look at the sound of _fine_ that the young woman was not so convincing at producing. "Really, it's fine sweetie. I'm guessing you haven't let me in because you don't want me to see how sparse it is?" Whitley just looked down and crossed her arms over without formal acknowledgment of the truth. "I want to show you something. Let me come in and I'll watch Jazz while you get ready. I promise you, I'm not judging."

Jazz sighed and then welcomed the ever-persuasive Gilmore inside. "Lolai, Lolai, Lolai!" and excited Jazz squeeled and ran up with sticky hands reached to the sky knowing the blue eyed woman would pick her up and spin her around to make her giggle.

"Did you need anything? I can get you water or juice. I don't have coffee. I know that's your thing but I don't have a coffee maker. It's on my list of things to get along with a couch, chairs, Crockpot, table, a toddler bed for Jazz… just you know a list," Whitley sputtered.

"I'll get myself some water and wash these little syrupy hands. Bring me an outfit for her and you go get dressed sweetie." Lorelai said.

* * *

oOo

30 minutes later, Whitley pulled up behind Lorelai's jeep at a large office suite and conference center. It was just on the edge of town not technically outside of Stars Hollow city limits. _Independence Office Suites_ the sign read. She got herself and Jazz out of the car and walked over to Lorelai who was holding a coffee cup and staring at it as if the place had great significance.

"Lorelai, why are we here?" Whit inquired.

"Well sweetie, I'd like you to see the place where I grew up and where, when I was your age, raised my little girl just like you're doing right now."

"I thought you said you started as a maid in a hotel." She was confused.

"This used to be a hotel. It burned badly and though we tried to save it, Mia ended up selling it. They converted it into office suites. But this building, this isn't what I want to show you. Let's go." She grabbed Jazz from her mother's arms making the girl reach out and giggle. Then she marched them behind the building as Whitley followed closely at her heels.

They came to a small white shack, or shed. Whitley wasn't sure. "What is this place?" Whitley asked as they came up to the door.

"This is where I brought up Rory for 10 years before I managed to get us the Crap Shack. I know I've told you stories, but it must be hard to imagine looking at me now that I could have started where I did- with a brave and scary choice to run away with no destination in mind," Lorelai began. "Before I show you inside here, I just want you to know that not for a moment am I ashamed of this place. It's where I raised a beautiful human being. It's where I learned everything I needed to know about the hospitality and Inn management business. This is where I built a family and even though I made mistakes, I wouldn't change a thing."

Whitley looked her in the eyes and tried to think of words to say but all she could think of was. "Okay. Show me."

Lorelai sighed and then turned to open the door. "I have a key because I used to live and work here and because this was the one thing they never renovated. They just placed a pre-built shed on the other side of the grounds and left this alone because they didn't think it was worth it. They didn't need water for the new one because they hire a crew to come and maintain it." She pushed the door open and led them in.

Whitley looked around and saw the bathtub across the room, the sink, the small bed and not much else. "Wow. It's… it's really… quaint." She managed.

"It's a potting shed. It's a tiny box with four walls and a roof. It was all I could manage and only because I walked up to a woman holding a toddler and asked her to give me a job, any job. Look… Where you raise this beautiful angel doesn't matter. It's the way you never let her feel like she's missing out. It's being there for her the best way you know how. You don't have to have a castle for her to be happy. I was raised in a castle and I wasn't. The most important thing that no one can give you, babe, is love. That's all yours to provide to this girl. We can love you and love her, but only you know what it's like to have held her in your arms after screaming and crying in labor. Only you know what it was like the moment she had you whether it was then or at the ultrasound. You're the one person who gets to be her constant. As long as she has you, she has what she needs. As for you, it's easier to be there for her if you accept some help."

Whitley was in tears. She didn't even realize when she'd sat on the twin bed or when Lorelai had joined her while Jazz had found a dusty book in the corner that she was messing with. She'd been doing everything she was supposed to. She hadn't realized it, but she'd been on autopilot or crisis mode or something. Going through the applications, learning the job, even the friendships she'd been making since she arrived- none of it felt real. It was sitting in this shack, thinking about how little she had that she just completely broke.

"I'm scared, Lorelai. I'm only 18 and I have no one and I look at Jazz. She's so perfect and she deserves everything. I want to give it to her but I can't. I hate that I need people. I hated needing Alex's parents after my mom died and I'm just waiting for the catch. I'm waiting for something bad to happen and I'm scared." She was fully collapsed into Lorelai's shoulder with the woman's nails grazing her back in a circular motion. It was that calming effect again, the one her father used to have before he left her.

After 15 minutes, they were interrupted by a curly haired girl crawling into her mother's lap, looking directly up at her and saying. "I pooped mom. I pooped. Change pleeeaassee," which made both women burst out with laughter.

"Let's go," Lorelai said and they collected the smelly toddler and left.

* * *

oOo

After a stop at Luke's for more coffee, Lorelai took the girls to her place. They pulled into the drive and Whitley started towards the door when Lorelai called to her. "No, not inside. This way," she waved to the garage.

"Another unveiling... Are we on the Price is Right today?" Whit joked.

"Yes. And behind door number 2 ladies and gentleman is a new living room set." Lorelai opened the door to reveal a clutter of furniture, stands, a couch, coffee table and even a small table.

"Wow, this is a lot of stuff."

"Yes. The couch, coffee table and stuff are from Rory's dorm. My mother bought these things for her and now that she's graduated they've taken residence in my garage. There are also some dishes, a chair, and stuff from Luke's old apartment above the diner. I made him clear it out so he couldn't run there when we have an argument. You know I'm all sunshine and peaches but Luke's a grump," she smiled. "This stuff's all just sitting here in need of a home and if I remember correctly, you might have one?" She plopped on the couch and rubbed the arm. "Catie Couch here looks so lonely. What do ya say?"

She took a deep breath and replied "Thank you. I think can find a space for Catie. But how are we going to get her moved?"

"Kirk's Hunky Moving Crew; it's his new business. Yummy Bartenders was a smash until he got jealous over his girlfriend Lulu, but they're not moving so he thinks this will work out well."

"Kirk has a girlfriend? I heard him say it but I thought she was imaginary."

"Nope. She's real. We can't figure out what's wrong with her but she loves him for some reason."

"Wow. Mind blown…" the look on Whitley's face changed. "Hey Lorelai-"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

It was the week before Christmas and there was a festival going on… again. Whitley had grown accustomed to these quirks of the small town but this particular festival made her nervous because Ms. Patty and Babette had roped her into participation. She was singing and dancing with Jazz in the square as the ladies were walking by and the dance teacher decided she simply had to have her.

" _Darling. You have an exquisite voice. How would you like to sing in the Nativity pageant?"_

" _Oh, Ms. Patty. Thank you but I only sing to myself really. And besides, I'm not exactly fit to be the Vrigin Mary or an angel. I'd consider being Camel number 5 if I had no lines."_

" _Nonsense dear. Mary was a pregnant teenager just like yourself. Anyway, I want you to sing 'Away in a Manger' and Jazz could be one of the farm animals. She'd look adorable in a pig or chicken costume."_

The conversation went on for several minutes but none of her excuses made it through the enthusiastic women so Whitley caved. Now she was standing on a platform having Lorelai adjust her angel costume. Meanwhile Jazz ran around Lorelai's living room like a chicken with her head cutoff while dressed as an actual chicken.

"You'll be fine sweetie. You're always singing at the Dragonfly. I almost installed a tip jar at the reception desk so guests could tip you for the entertainment."

"I guess so. I just am not much of an attention seeker and so being up there on stage- it just makes me uncomfortable."

"It's just Stars Hollow. Everyone here already loves you. Even Taylor likes that you keep your apartment clean."

"You're right. Do Lane and her friends usually show to these things?" she asked trying to sound casual.

"You mean does Bryan go?" Lorelai looked up and noticed Whit looked embarrassed. "I see the way you two look at each other… and that dance at my wedding. He really likes you, you should go for it."

"Lorelai… I-" she started but Lorelai interrupted to put her at ease.

"I don't mean to call you out. Sorry kid. He might show up with his parents and aunt although he's not that religious. But Lane and the boys will definitely be there because of Mrs. Kim."

"It's okay. I don't mind talking to you. It's just… well the only guy I've been with is Jazz's dad. I've never even been on a date or liked someone like this before. I'm probably too much for him anyway. Dating a girl with a kid isn't exactly a challenge most guys want at my age."

Lorelai inhaled and really considered her next words. "You're right. Most guys don't want a kid in that situation. Don't worry about those guys, worry about the ones who show up for you and your daughter. Pay attention to the guys who like you for you and just see Jazz as another reason to love you. That's what I have with Luke. Yeah, we just got married, but he's always been there for Rory. Seeing him love her even when we had fights made me fall deeper in love with him. Watching him do everything in his power to bring her happiness and just be there for both of us- that's the mark of a good man. You don't want anything less than a good man. I've seen the way Bryan looks at Jazz. He dotes on her and I know he's weird about germs and likes poppy seed muffins but he's a good guy. Don't worry about what your flaws are when dating, worry about finding a guy who compliments you and shows up for you."

"Thanks Lorelai." What she said made a lot of sense to Jazz and she had some things to consider.

"Any time kid."

"Jazz, get off that couch like that," Whitley scolded realizing she hadn't noticed the girl pull of half the couch cushions and jump off the couch onto them repeatedly. Jazz just laughed at her until she saw the stern look in her mother's eye. "You make life interesting kid."

"That they do." Lorelai agreed.

* * *

oOo

The next morning, Lorelai woke up extremely tired, even more than usual without her first cup of coffee. She'd been sleepy the past couple of weeks but today it felt like the sandman had personally chose her to burry in his sandbox last night. Luke was long past gone to open the diner but she found it comforting to grab his pillow and hug it; it smelled like him. This morning, she hugged it a little tighter. Her stomach wasn't feeling well so she clutched it tightly and closed her eyes breathing in the scent of her husband.

30 minutes or so later, she finally talked herself into getting out of bed because the urge to pee was really strong now. As she sat up, the upset stomach she had was worse than before when she was laying down. She rushed to the bathroom and began throwing up. _Great… the flu. Luke's going to have a field day lecturing me on my eating habits this week,_ she thought. She called Sookie to tell her she wasn't coming in and then went back to sleep.

* * *

oOo

It was lunch time and usually Lorelai would have come in twice by now- once for coffee and once more for coffee and lunch. Luke had grown accustomed to the boisterous woman coming in to banter with him and not having seen his wife made him a little sad. It also worried him so he called the Inn when there was a Lull. Whitley picked up.

"Dragonfly Inn, this is Whitley Speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hey Whitley, This is Luke. Is Lorelai there? She hasn't come by and I just wanted to check on her."

"Oh, Sookie told me she called in sick. It's actually my day off but I got called in to cover. Sookie's on her way bringing her some soup."

"Oh, alright. Thanks. I'll just call her at the house later. Bye Whit."

"Bye, Luke."

* * *

oOo

Sookie made it over to Lorelai's to find her sitting in sweat pants on her couch, hair in a messy bun watching Funny Face and holding tissue. Sookie knew Lorelai loved the movie but it was hardly something to cry at.

"Lorelai? Are you alright?" she queried. "I brought chicken noodle soup. I even refrained from adding carrots because I know you don't like them."

"Aw, Sook, thank you. You're the best friend and chef a gal could have. But I actually wouldn't mind a carrot right now."

"Lorelai, the last time I tried to feed you a carrot you took it out to the herb garden Jackson planted for us and looked for a rabbit saying 'Here Bugs! Bugs Bunny, I have a carrot for you!' and when you couldn't find one, you went to the barn and fed it to Cledus," Sookie reminded her.

"I know Sookie. This has been a twilight-zoney week for me. I'm so tired and this morning I was throwing up now I'm crying and wanting carrots and… Oh my God I'm pregnant!" Lorelai exclaimed as though a lightbulb had just come on.

"You're pregnant? Are you sure? Did you take a test?"

"No Sookie. It was the last thing on my mind this week. I haven't tested but I'm pretty sure. I only eat healthy when pregnant and all of the other stuff fits. I think I'm pregnant. Luke and I have been sort of trying, sort of not preventing since we got married. I need to take a test to be sure but I'm going to have to hit up another town, or another state to keep the town folk from talkin 'bout it."

"Go! Go! Get dressed and go!" Sookie was excited as she rushed Lorelai up the stairs. "and Lorelai-"

"Yeah Sook?"

"I'm so damn happy for you. You and Luke deserve this."

"Thanks Sookie. Let's hold off on popping out the sparkling cider just yet. I'm not sure, yet."

* * *

oOo

"Lorelai Danes" a pretty woman in purple scrubs called to her and she followed her behind the door to a patient room.

"I see you're here to take a pregnancy test."

"Yeah. I would go to a grocery store but I live in Stars Hollow and they're nosey and the garbage guy or my neighbors could see the box so I figured I'd come to the clinic."

"Understood. Well It's pretty simple, I have a cup for you to pee in. You just write your name on it here in pen and then put it in the metal box in the wall of the bathroom. We'll collect it from the other side and then let you know the test results. It shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. Today's a slow day since everyone's on holiday mode." The woman handed her the cup and pen to write on. She then guided her to the patient bathroom where Lorelai did as told.

"Ms. Danes?" The woman in scrubs came back.

"Mrs. Danes. I'm married. But you can just call me Lorelai. I prefer that," Lorelai said nervously awaiting the results.

"Sorry, Lorelai. How pregnant do you want to be?"

"Um well, I love my husband and we each have one of our own, but we both want one together. We weren't avoiding it."

"Well then, congratulations. Not avoiding pregnancy worked for you. The test is positive. You'll get to give your husband a great Christmas gift."

Lorelai was stunned. She didn't think it would be this easy to get pregnant again. Then again, with Rory it only took her and Christopher some tequila and 5 minutes of bad judgment when she was 16.

A baby- they were having a baby.

"Thank you." Lorelai told the woman. They went through the standard discharge stuff; she was also given some samples of prenatal vitamins, referrals for doctors and was out the door. She hardly remembered any of it though because she was so damn happy. She was excited to tell her husband the news. She decided to wait until Christmas though so she could do it really cutesy.

* * *

oOo

The pageant went well. Bryan had heard from Lane that Whitley was performing and he went and watched the show. When she saw him out there in the second row before she was about to make her entrance, she nearly froze. But then she remembered Lorelai's speech about a guy who loves you for you and this was her. She liked to sing and she had been practicing so if he didn't like it then oh well.

Bryan did like it. He came up to her after the show with flowers- a dozen purple carnations and one pink rose. He first handed the rose to the most rambunctious chicken of the manger scene who was being held by her mother. Then he looked the curly haired woman in the eyes but still with complete nervousness and said "I got these for you. You were beautiful out there." They both blushed.

"Thank you. They're prefect. I love carnations. They're my favorite flower." She smelled them.

"Awesome. I got them because I know purple's one of your favorite colors. You always seem to have something purple on Jazz or yourself."

"You notice what we wear?"

"Yeah. Um, not in a creepy way. It's just, I spend a lot of time at Lane's and I see you around and you're really pretty… you both are."

"Bryan-"

He interrupted her not wanting to lose his nerve. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. A little nervous here. I just, well I was wondering… would you like to go out with me sometime? Like on a date? I mean of course you wouldn't. You're way too-"

It was now her turn to cut him off. "I'd love to. Go on a date with you that is. I'd really like that."

Bryan involuntarily smiled. "Really?"

"Do you really want to risk asking me again?"

"Good point. I'll take the win. So I'll call you? Maybe we can do something for New Year's?"

"Sounds Good."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys- this one's a little more snapshot like because there were two stories I really wanted to tell. It also makes it on the longer side. Please feel free to comment :)


	10. Chapter 10

It was December 23rd and Lorelai was so blissful about sharing her baby news with Luke. It had only been a few days since she'd known and it took everything she had not to tell Luke. She was drinking less coffee and to keep him from noticing she made excuses like that she had a lot at the inn, and she kept a plastic to-go mug full of water.

Tonight she had to come up with a reason not to have a drink at Friday night dinner with her parents. The Christmas party was last week and while Richard and Emily usually went out of town, this year they'd stayed home because of a few engagements- the Rory Gilmore Yale building dedication, Richard received a company lifetime achievement award, and Emily was the recipient of this year's Abigail Adam's award from the DAR. Since her marriage, Luke was now also subjected to the weekly soiree. Hiding it from 3 people was going to be interesting.

 _A buffer. I need a buffer tonight._ Lorelai mulled the idea of who to bring. Kirk was a nuclear option but would do since his mere presence would confuse the Gilmores. As she was thinking it over, she was in the supply closet getting extra soap for a guest. She walked out and literally bumped into a solution. She managed to remain standing but the soap in her hands hit the floor along with papers from Whitley's hands.

"Whitley!" Lorelai said, ignoring the stuff on the floor and causing a pause from the young curly haired beauty who was about to begin the task of collecting the items. The look on Lorelai's face spelled mischief and Whitley had learned to recognize that.

The young woman sighed. "Should I ask why you're excited to see me when I saw you at the service desk not 5 minutes ago?" The trepidation in her voice was noticeable.

"How would you like to have a lovely meal tonight at a very pretty house with the best apple tarts in the state for dessert?" Lorelai had only agreed to the Christmas eve eve dinner after bargaining for more apple tarts.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch is my parents. They're very… particular. But I'm sure they'll love you and if not you, then definitely Jazz."

Whitley sighed. "What are the chances you'll allow me to say no?"

"None. This would be a huge favor to me, my friend. I need a buffer tonight and you'll be a welcome distraction."

"Fine. Jazz and I will go."

"I like how you've learned to concede before I even begin to wear you down. I'll call mother dearest and let her know. Dress is fancy so put Jazz in that cute dress I made her last week."

* * *

oOo

That evening they stood up to a large door in Hartford. "Lorelai, why is it that every time you bring a new person we stare at this door for an extra 5 minutes before ringing the bell?" Luke groaned.

"I have to mentally prepare for the possible Gilmore attacks."

"Attacks? You didn't mention attacks. Should I have brought under armor?" Whitley was now nervous from the exchange and Lorelai's hesitation at the door.

"No sweetie, don't worry. We'll be ok. You may end up a little nauseous though like you just got off a rollercoaster." Finally Lorelai rang the bell and a pretty redhead maid answered ushering them to the living room.

"Lorelai! You're here," Emily chimed.

"Thank's for the newsflash mom."

"Well welcome. I made Martinis. You want one with a twist?"

"Oh no, We're toting a toddler and I'm driving so I'll abstain tonight, just ginger ale if you have it."

"Ah, yes. What a beautiful child. You should put her in pageants. There's one for the DAR in March."

"Speaking of, mom, dad, this is Whitley and her daughter Jazz."

They all exchanged greetings and were made drinks before being seated.

"So Whitley, Lorelai tells me you work at The Dragonfly?" Richard asked.

"Yes sir. I'm front desk. Lorelai's taught me a lot about business management. It's my first real job other than babysitting so I'm just soaking it all in."

"And what do you do with the baby?" Richard followed up.

"She's in day care."

"No father to speak of?" Emily chimed in.

"Mom" Lorelai warned. "Be nice."

"I'm sorry. I was just curious if she was single parenting."

"That's ok, I'm an open book, not ashamed of my life. No, Alex (her father) just found out he's having another kid. He'd said he wanted to try to move with me to Stars Hollow but a couple weeks ago he broke the news. He still wanted to come, but I told him not to bother." Whitley offered this information calmly and without any sense of connection as if reading a news article aloud. This news shocked even Lorelai. Whitley hadn't mentioned this news before.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry to hear that," Emily said to break the slight silence. Lorelai smirked at her mother's lack of ability to dig into Whitley. What a great buffer.

"So Luke, how are things at the Diner?" Richard moved on.

"Things are good. I just re-did the floors."

The maid came and announced dinner and the rest of the night went without incident. Jazz was a star and the Gilmores doted on her manners. Emily gave a slight to the newlyweds about when more grandchildren might be on the horizon. _If only you knew,_ Lorelai thought.

The apple tarts were delicious as promised. Lorelai managed to sneak 6 in her purse with baggies when she snuck into the kitchen saying she had to use the bathroom.

* * *

oOo

Around 2:30am, Lorelai got a violent wave of morning sickness. She jumped up and rushed into the bathroom thankful she'd put her hair in a messy bun that night. Her commotion woke Luke.

"Lorelai, are you alright?" He stood in the doorway feeling helpless with a deer in the headlights look.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well."

"No, you're not. People who are fine don't pull an exorcist at 2AM. Did you eat too many apple tarts?"

"Luke, it's alright," Lorelai managed between two waves of vomiting. "I'll be ok in a minute," she tried to comfort without revealing her news. She had a cute plan to tell him. She'd been holding back for this. But when she was finished, had swished some mouthwash, and was looking in his blue eyes, so full of concern she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Luke," she sighed. "I'm not sick."

"Of course you are. You were just-"

She cut him off. "I'm pregnant. Sookie made some cookies shaped like positive pregnancy tests and rattles to give to you in a gift downstairs. I wanted to surprise you but apparently your offspring betrayed me too soon."

Luke was stunned. He wasn't breathing, only staring at Lorelai who was standing in front of him trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Luke, breathe. Say something. We talked about another kid or kids at the Twickam house but I get it if you changed your mind since then."

She was rambling but she did get him to breathe. Finally a smile spread across his face. "You- me- we're having a baby! A baby!" He picked her up and twirled her into their bedroom stopping at the foot of the bed. This elicited giggles from Lorelai. As he let her down he pulled her close into him and kissed her. The kisses became more passionate with "baby, us" "I love you" and other words of excitement being exchanged when they came up for air.

* * *

oOo

On Christmas Eve, Whitley packed Jazz up and drove her to Stamford. For the first time since she'd moved, they were going to visit Alex. She refused to go in that house so they agreed on a Denny's restaurant that was open and just off the highway.

They arrived and she quickly spotted the handsome 19 year old. He was wearing baggy clothes with a red shirt and a hat with the sticker still on it. The hat made her smile because it reminded her of Luke and how different of a statement the accessory made on the two men.

"Daddy!" Jazz ran up. It broke her heart a little to see how much her daughter missed him.

"Hey Alex," she said as she sat down, watching the man embrace his daughter.

"Hey babe," he replied.

"Not babe… Whitley," she said.

"Whit, don't be like that."

"Alex, we're not together."

"Ok," he conceded. "but you look good." He eyed her. She'd lost some weight since being in Stars Hollow from running around and working. She was smaller than her pre-baby weight even.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"I want you to come back here."

"I can't. I have no money, nowhere to stay, and no job here. We have an apartment and I have a job. We're settled in Stars Hollow."

"You can stay with me," he offered.

"No… I can't. Don't you remember the day I left?"

"He says he's sorry. He said he was just playing with you and you took it too seriously."

"He was NOT playing Alex! And I am never ever going back there," she said as tears welled up.

Ale didn't know how to respond. He didn't fully believe her, or he didn't want to believe her. "I just miss my daughter."

"She misses you too. You have a car though and we're not even that far of a drive away. You could visit you know."

Yeah," he agreed. But he wouldn't. Whitley knew he wouldn't. Any time it came to putting in effort to see his daughter, Alex fell short. He'd never even bought diapers and now there was another baby on the way. But it was Christmas so she didn't bring it up.

They ordered and ate. Whitley ended up having to pay the bill herself. He didn't even get her a gift saying Jazz wouldn't remember it.

As she drove back to Stars Hollow, she resolved not to go back. Dinner with strangers yesterday had felt more like home to her. Somehow, the sleepy town had become home to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't have much preamble today as I'm pretty ranted out. I hope you really enjoy this chapter guys. Instead of Snuggle Bucks or Mallomars you can repay me in comments ;)**

* * *

Luke and Lorelai decided not to tell anyone in town which naturally meant everyone knew. Babette had seen one of the pregnancy test shaped cookies on the counter when she came over to take Paul Anka for a walk the day of Lorelai's parents' Christmas dinner. That began the phone tree. Knowing that in this single stop-light town they had no hope of actually keeping it secret, they agreed to clue in a few people who would hate to hear it second hand. Lorelai had only told Sookie, Michel, and of course Rory while Luke told Liz and April and it slipped out when he went to visit Lane and the boys while Zach was working at the diner. As godfather, he felt a need to check in on her and the boys to make sure anything that was broken in their apartment was fixed to keep Steve and Kwon safe.

It was 2 days after Christmas and Luke was sanding the edges of a shelf when Kwon crawled up to him. Instead of giving him the awkward jam hands look, Luke grinned and picked the boy up causing him to elicit a giggle and extend Luke's grin. This was not unnoticed to Lane who was wrangling Steve to change his diaper.

"Wow Luke, finally come around to the idea that babies aren't malicious serial killers waiting for you to be hypnotized by their cuteness so that they can get close enough to your throat to bit out your jugular with retracted teeth?" This was actually a direct quote from Luke maybe 2 months prior when Lane tried to make him hold Steve so she could put Kwon in his highchair.

Luke chuckled slightly. "I guess so. They're not as bad as I thought, besides I should get used to them," he sighed at the thought of Lorelai's soon to be expanding stomach. Then he realized that the Korean woman was boring her eyes deep into him and her jaw was dropped. It was then he realized his slip.

"Are you? Is Lorelai? Is there going to be a little blue eyed, baseball cap wearing, snow loving, movie binging, Gilmore-Danes hybrid?!"

Luke blushed. It was just like the time Sookie realized Kirk wasn't daydreaming that Luke and Lorelai had their first kiss. "Yeah," he grinned and Lane squealed prompting him to shush her. "Don't say anything. We haven't even had our first appointment. I'm sure everyone knows somehow but we want to wait to make the announcement."

Lane, now done with changing Steve, practically jumped over to Luke to hug him squishing Kwan a little but the boy didn't seem to mind. "This is WONDERFUL! Does Rory know? What am I saying? Of course she knows. Why didn't' she tell me? I'm gonna have to call her now. Oh and tell Lorelai I'm so happy for you guys!"

All the words she'd spewed barely made it through Luke's brain but her excitement made him more excited too. April went immediately into clinical mode without really reveling in the new baby brother or sister thing as he'd hoped when he told her, and Liz was happy but TJ killed that moment for him talking about play dates with Doula and that maybe they should have one more so the kids could be in the same class. Accidentally telling Lane was only overshadowed by the moment that Lorelai told him he was going to be a father again.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai hadn't told Whitley about her pregnancy because she could tell the young woman had been down since Christmas. She didn't want to rub her nose in whatever it was that was bringing her down. As she entered the Inn, she noted the girl was still the in the same mood. It had been three days and Lorelai's bubbly personality couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, good morning Whit," the elder woman smiled with her eyes. This got a faint fake smile in reciprocation from the girl behind the desk. That wasn't good enough for Lorelai. "Can you meet me in my office in a few minutes? I'll send Michel out from the kitchen where I'm sure he's having another fruitless argument with Sookie about whether there are too many blueberries in his yogurt."

"Sure. Um, am I in trouble?" She tried but failed not to sound worried.

"Of course not, just want to touch base with you," she smiled again and headed for the kitchen before waiting for a reply.

After Michel returned to the desk, Whitley excused herself to the office where Lorelai was going over some invoices, carrying her purse with her out of habit. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and motioned the girl to sit. She did as told, dropping her purse to the floor next to her.

What ensued was a 2 minute stare-down from Lorelai with no words making Whitley squirm. She was almost holding her breath and waiting for whatever she thought might come next. At first she thought she was fired, then she took in the blue eyes framed by large dark curls with caramel highlights. She saw concern and something else she couldn't place. She didn't want to acknowledge it so she tried to hold her gaze but failed when the compassion and unnamed emotion didn't subside. She gazed down at her own hands.

"You want to tell me about it?" Lorelai finally said when the young girl's walls came down enough.

"It's nothing really. I just got disappointed again. Jazz and I drove to see Alex. He didn't even have so much as diapers… and he has our old 'friend' Christina pregnant. I just feel so stupid for ever…" she trailed off, "and then I feel guilty because without that mistake there'd be no Jazz and she's so perfect."

"Sweetie," Lorelai gave her a knowing look. "I completely understand. But you can't let yourself live feeling guilty. It happened, Jazz is here and she needs you so you do what you have to. I've been there with Rory and beating myself up over it did neither of us any favors. You just do the best you can."

"I know. It was easier when I had my mom." Tears were now beginning to pool in her eyelids preparing to come down and her voice became shaky. She never talked about her mom really. It still hurt too much. "I never felt like Jazz was missing out when we had her. Now my baby won't know her grandmother or her father. I can't give her any family and I just hate that."

"You're all she needs." Lorelai grinned. "And if you haven't noticed, all of Stars Hollow already loves you two. Especially me and Luke… and Bryan." Lorelai's mention of Bryan startled Whitley. She hadn't told the woman about it.

"How did you know? Who told you?"

"Sweetie, you don't think you could really get asked out after a pageant at Miss Patty's and it wouldn't be front page Gazette news did you?"

Whitley blushed. "Well I don't know if I should go anyway. After this week, I'm just not sure I should date anyone. Jazz deserves my attention. I feel like I miss her all the time now that she's in daycare and I'm here."

"Can I give you some advice I wish someone told me?"

"Sure," she conceded knowing she didn't actually have a choice.

"Don't miss your middle. If you wait too long, you'll miss valuable time you could spend happy because you were afraid of getting hurt. Yes, you have to think of sweet little Jasmine, but she'll be happy if you're happy. Luke and I wasted so much time because we were scared. He was scared to approach me and I was scared to lose my best friend and for Rory to lose a man who really cared about her and loved us both. I can tell you Bryan's a good guy. He's got his allergies and he babbles about germs so much I bought a new tooth brush every day for a month once, but he's a good guy. Just, don't be cautious when you should be all in."

"He is really nice… and there's something really charming about how dorky he is," she mused and wiped off the tears that had made it to the top of her cheekbone. "Thank you for always listening to me. I haven't had that since…" she was about to say her mom but she couldn't mention her again for fear that the waterworks would resume.

"Anytime Whit."

"I should go back to my job before Michel calls the UOF on me."

"That's not real," Lorelai laughed.

"I figured that out when I dared him to do it. He cursed at me in French and muttered something about Celine Dion. At least from his tone, I presume he did. It was great."

As Whitley stood and grabbed her purse, a notebook fell out. It was actually a sketchbook full of outfit and dress designs. Lorelai saw it flip open to a few of them as it fell and the one it landed on was a gorgeous dress with a high waist and a sweetheart neckline.

"Wow, Whitley, that's pretty. Did you sketch those?"

"Oh, yeah. My mom was an art major in college before she had me. She taught me to draw. Before I came here, I usually just sketched pictures of Jazz." The girl flipped to a picture of her daughter with her hands raised to be picked up that was perfect. "But since you've helped me be creative with the hand me downs from you and Lane, I started getting ideas. I drew this one for my date with Bryan. But it's useless though, I can't sew."

"Well I can teach you! You have serious talent. You could make a business of it. I only ever copied dresses I saw. This is all from your head. It's awesome!"

Whitley was completely red in the face but also beaming with pride. "Really? You'd teach me? I tried to sew a pillow from a YouTube video but I ended up with a half square, half circle, tangled ball of mess."

"Of course. Tomorrow after work, we can go to a craft store in Woodbury for some material. Maybe we can make this dress for you. I know Bryan would be floored."

Whitley jaunted out so excited that Michel wanted to decapitate her but instead chose to go upstairs and yell at the maid for how she folded the bathroom towels in room 8. She was now thoroughly excited for her date- her first date.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Long chapter. There was a lot I wanted to cover and it just came out this way. I wanted to show Luke playing an active role in this new full circle dynamic and how having someone like him could have affected the plot.**

 **Also, I want to advance the plot more, so the updates will probably start to be generally longer than they have been.**

 **Please let me know what you think! I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **In the words of Ms. Patty, _Later_ _dolls._**

* * *

Lorelai dragged herself from bed, feeling nauseous and tired from the new life redirecting her energy in order to grow. She went to pee and then came back and shook her husband who was still happily asleep, reassuring herself that this was his burden as much as hers. She was doing the hard work and fully intended to milk his servitude for the full 9 months.

"LUUUUKKEE!" she whined. "Eggs, Luke… make me eggs." Undenounced to Lorelai, the man was more tired than usual because he'd snuck out of bed the night before to work on a project in the garage.

Begrudgingly, Luke buried his face in his pillow and pulled both arms under it, smothering his face as he turned onto his back. Towering over him, Lorelai pried the pillow from him and replaced it with her face and a soft kiss.

"Fine," the man conceded, shucking off his covers as she moved out of his way.

Lorelai made a giddy squeal and slight jump on her tiptoes in excitement. "And toast… oh no, and pancakes… apple pancakes. Can you make apple pancakes? Is there such a thing? If not, invent those for me please." Luke only grunted as he walked to the bathroom with his blue eyed wife on his heels babbling about her breakfast list. He shut the door behind him but it only muted her sound a small amount which she compensated for by speaking louder.

He came out of the bathroom scratching his head then stretching his arms over his head. To end the rant, which somehow had gone from eggs to pot roast and chili Pringles, he lowered his arms around Lorelai's waist, drew her in and planted a few soft kisses then leaned back. "Anything you want," he conceded, garnering a smile from his wife.

Lorelai then showered and changed while Luke prepared her breakfast. She entered the kitchen to find her plate already at her seat and a fresh cup of coffee poured.

"He does love me," she cooed.

"Of course he does. Only an idiot wouldn't," he said matter of factly as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his shoulder, as he was flipping a pancake on the stove. She then took her seat and he joined her. "Why are you up so early? You don't have to work today. Is it the baby?"

The sheepish look on Luke's face from inquiring about their growing bundle gave Lorelai a large grin and a short chuckle trying to withhold her mocking due to his sincerity. "No sweetie, it's not the baby. Whitley and I picked out fabric for a dress for her date with Bryan yesterday and she's coming over here so I can teach her how to sew it together."

"Oh," Luke said trying not to sound too relieved.

"Oh, hey that reminds me- can you get my old sewing machine out of the garage and put it in the living room with my other one?"

"Sure. What time is she coming over? I made enough pancake batter for her and Jazz."

"That'd be great. She'll be here in about an hour, I'm only up this early because I needed to get some things from the attic," she said waiting for the response she knew Luke was going to give.

"You mean _I_ need to get stuff from the attic. You know I don't want you climbing some pull down ladder in a house that had termites while pregnant," he groaned and she nodded with a grin.

A lightbulb went on in Lorelai's head. "Hey, you should take Jazz to the park for a little while! You could get some good practice!"

"That sounds like a terrible idea, Lorelai. She'd probably have me tied to the swing set in 5 minutes. I always try to keep a minimum 5 foot distance from Sookie and Lane's kids."

"Oh, Luke," she patted him on the thigh and batted her eyelashes. "I think it's cute you think you have a choice. If you're truly nervous, call Zach and have him meet you with Steve and Kwon- I know they're both off and Lane could use reprieve. Oh! And call Jackson and have him bring his kids too. It might be too cold for the park though. You guys should take them to the kids' museum in Hartford- it has an indoor playground. I'm gonna call Sookie and Lane so you guys can do your manny thing and we can have a girls' day here. Zach and Jackson both have vans so you can corral all the kids in them. Oh and don't forget TJ, Liz will never forgive us if you forget TJ and Doula."

Lorelai's quick wit and easy instant party planning abilities never ceased to amaze him. He wanted to say no, to come up with literally any excuse not to do this, but he was trapped. He knew that he was powerless against her piercing eyes, pouty lip, and her newest trump card- her status as an incubator for his 'loinfruit' as she so crudely phrased it. So with a sigh, he pulled out his cell phone as Lorelai pulled out hers with a tiny squeal of excitement in how easy it was to con him into this plan. He called the guys and she called the girls.

Sookie packed brownbag lunches and snacks for the kids and dads along with a cooler of drinks for them. She also made a spread for the ladies' brunching pleasure. Some of it were her go-to frozen casseroles and pot stickers that she'd long-since learned to always keep around due to her best friend's spontaneity.

Lane gave Zach her best Mrs. Kim look and he caved with only mild sarcastic protests that he knew would be fruitless. He roped Brian and Gil into coming. Brian was extra hands and Gil had kids of his own to bring along, plus him having a third van was convenient with the field trip that came from Lorelai's quick mind.

Jackson took no convincing because he always tried to lighten the load on Sookie, even before their unexpected third child due to his chickening out on a vasectomy. Bridget made them both happy anyway and their argument over his deceit had long since dissipated when they had a longer discussion and he actually did get the vasectomy while she was still pregnant to avoid further incident.

TJ was also a willing participant because he said Liz was starting to get baby fever again and wouldn't keep her hands off of him. Of course, this made Luke groan and want to uninvited him but he knew Lorelai was right about appeasing his sister.

Whitley was weary of allowing 6 men take her child to a museum without her. It sounded like a terrible sequel to Daddy Daycare where there was imminent chaos. But after assurances from all of the mothers about the ability of the fathers and Brian to keep a kid alive, she caved on the condition that they could call her if Jazz so much as sneezed.

* * *

oOo

As the women watched the men drive off from the front porch steps, Lorelai shouted "FREEDOM!" and raised her hands in fists over her head running through the open front door with the women on her heals also shouting their excitement.

Whitley was standing on a milk crate that Lorelai pilfered from Luke's Diner ages ago as Lorelai measured her for the dress they were about to make. The women were all gathered in the living room eating from Sookie's makeshift buffet and jabbering about their husbands and kids, while watching her. It made the young woman feel really uncomfortable being on display like that.

"Lorelai, you're so good at that. I was never much for domestic talents. I can clean, but if I have to so much as sew a button back onto a shirt, it's just going to get thrown out," Liz marveled at her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, Mia taught me. Growing up in high society, this kind of skill wasn't part of the housewife duties expected of me in that life. I was simply to order servants to do those things. It's funny that learning housekeeping skills was a form of rebellion for me," she giggled.

"Well being a good girl isn't quite as fun," Liz responded. "So what are you making a dress for?"

"Whitley has a date with Brian tomorrow," Lane piped in making the girl on the egg crate blush as they all examined her face. "He's talked about nothing else since she said yes. I almost miss the germ talk." Lane rolled her eyes. The information put an involuntary grin on Whit's face as she thought of him being as nervous and excited as she was.

"Oooohhhh…." Sookie teased as though they were in elementary school.

"Aw, Sook, you're embarrassing the kid," Lorelai warned halfheartedly with a gleam in her eyes as she measured her waist. She turned her attention up at Whitley who'd been quiet so far. "You alright? You know we're just teasing. It's a date, I'm sure you'll be fine. You've been on a date before right? Yeah it'll be awkward- more like the montages in movies where they try to set someone up and they go on 50 awkward dates that the succeeding part where the guy and girl instantly click. That rarely happens. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that though."

"Well… actually… this is my first date," Whitley confessed. She almost instantly regretted it in fear of more teasing that she was already receiving.

"Really?" Lorelai said stunned. Even she'd dated before she got to the having Rory part, with Christopher and a couple other guys.

Everyone's eyes were on her intently now. She knew she had to explain now. She sighed, "Well Alex, Jasmine's dad, was my only boyfriend and we never went on a date. We were just in the same group of friends and because everyone else was paired off, we ended up also being coupled. It was silly because we were in 7th grade. My friend Christine wasn't allowed to date black guys or any guys 'of color' (though apparently having me as her half-black friend was ok) and she liked Alex's friend Tyrell. We all had landlines at the time, so I would call her and she would 3-way call Tyrell so they'd think she was just talking to me. This went on for a while and it also meant that when she hung out with me, Tyrell and Alex were there. Because they were dating, Alex decided to ask me out. We never went on dates or anything though- not even a school dance."

She realized that Lorelai had been rubbing comforting circles on her back while she told the story. It helped her have the courage but she wasn't truly aware of the contact until she was done.

"Well isn't this exciting then?!" Sookie giggled. "We get to help you get ready for your first date! It feels nostalgic like when you brought me the lip smackers chapstick after April's party, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled, thankful to have such a bubbly friend like Sookie. Even though Lorelai was much more upbeat and optimistic than Luke, Sookie far exceeded her in her glass half full way. "Yeah, that was awesome. You should have been there for the sleepover. Gossiping about boys, having a pillow fight, putting on makeup for fun and not just to try to reclaim my youth… it was wonderful."

"We should have a sleepover too!" Liz said. While most people, especially Luke, would find his sister's suggestion crazy, Lorelai loved it.

"But what about our husbands and kids?" Lane asked.

"Oh! OOOO….We could make them have a sleepover too. They can stay at our house tonight. They can make hamburgers and hot dogs for them and the kids; or they could order Pizza. They can handle one night of mayhem. Jackson still owes me for the chicken pox thing," Sookie offered.

"We can watch a Molly Ringwald marathon and braid each other's' hair," Lorelai said blissfully. She once again looked at the girl standing on the egg crate. "Are you in?"

"I don't know. Jazz has never been without me overnight before. She might have a meltdown if I'm not there. I don't want her to wake up scared that I'm not there if she does fall asleep."

"She is young….hmmm… Well we could have Luke bring her back here after they have dinner and still have a sleepover here. She's a girl too so it won't break the no boys rule. Plus, after the excitement of having kids to play with all day, she'll probably conk right out. Plus, if we do it that way, Only Luke will have to stay at Sookie's tonight. The others can go home if they want."

A smile crossed Whitley's eyes. She'd been thoroughly convinced and Lorelai could see it. "Okay. I mean, I have to go home and get some things for the kid and I to sleep in and stuff, but I suppose it could be fun!"

"That works for me too. Brian can stay with Zach and the boys. Or Zach can call my mother if he gets desperate."

"I'm in. TJ can handle Doula, but can he still stay at Sookie's? Ya know… Just in case… I mean she's been fine so far but sometimes he gets ideas about training Doula for careers and stuff then tries to build her things (like a tight rope because she's a very balanced walker for her age) and my big brother can talk him out of it."

"No problem!" Sookie said. "Oh, this is gonna be fun!"

"Ok, we can call the men in a minute and clue them in. Then when you're all done eating we can go get what we need and I can go get movie snacks and the movies. We can reconvene back here whenever we finish," Lorelai said matter-of-factly.

Whitley practically had whiplash from the change in plans today. She went from learning to sew, to a sleepover with married women before her first date. _What a year? What a crazy year,_ she mused.

* * *

oOo

All of the men once again caved after very short battles after their cell phones simultaneously rang. Gil was the sole person looking after the kids since his wife wasn't a conspirator in this day. It was good timing though as they were all sitting on the benches inside eating Sookie's lunches after the kids had played their hearts out.

"Unebelivable," Luke muttered as he hung up. "I'm going to take away her pregnancy card." The men nodded sympathetically as they'd had a discussion on pregnant wives earlier. Luke was the newest inaugurated member of that club.

Brian absorbed the information, not sure if it would ever apply to him. He and Whitley hadn't even been on their first date yet. He did get some sage advice from Luke on being a dad to a kid you didn't help create. Luke had pulled him aside to partially scare him and because he knew what the kid was going through.

" _Listen, it really doesn't matter if you're biologically the dad. If you get involved with her, that little girl right there is part of the package. She'll look at you for comfort, advice, support. She'll grow attached to you."_

" _Yeah? I mean, she's a great kid. I don't know what Whitley wants or expects from me with her though. What if she doesn't want me to?"_

" _She wants you too. No woman with a kid wants anything less than a man who can be a good father figure to her kid. I don't know when I first thought of Rory as my own, but I remember the first time that I realized I'd do literally anything for her. She had conned me into going into a caterpillar's funeral. It was me, her mother, Babette and Morey. I still hadn't realized what a sucker I was for her even though I literally just attended a funeral for an insect. 3 days later, she came into the diner and she was upset but sat down with her head in a book while Lorelai tried to calm her down. I realized from what her mom said that her dad was supposed to come see her for father's day and she'd made him a card at school but she'd just gotten off the phone with him and he'd given some lame excuse again. I didn't know Christopher at the time, but I was so angry for her. I brought her pie alamode to cheer her up and I sat down with her for a second. I saw the tears in her eyes as her head was hanging down buried in the book. I reached out to pat her on the back and to my surprise, she dropped her book and lunged in to hug me and sob into my shirt. When it registered I hugged her back and waited for her to stop crying despite all the customers whose food was getting cold. When she finally stopped, she reached into her backpack and pulled out the card made for her dad and handed it to me. 'I know you're not my dad, but thanks for coming to the funeral… and for the pie,' she said. I glanced at Lorelai and she looked as stunned as I was. Rory just went back to eating the pie like nothing had happened and skipped out of the diner when they were done with no weight left on her shoulders. I was walking on air for the rest of the day knowing I'd made her smile. That's when I knew she had me. Do you get what I'm telling you, Brian?"_

" _Kind of…" he replied unsure._

" _What I'm saying is, be prepared to love Jazz like your own. You don't deserve her mom if you can't. Part of the Reason Lorelai and I both hesitated is because for both of us, Rory came first. She was just a kid and innocent in all of this and her feelings and needs always came first. If you're on a date with Whitley and Jazz is sick, you don't get upset about having to end it early, you g; you stay with her and help her as much as she'll let you. If you're not ready for that, you should cancel your date now."_

" _Thanks Luke. Jazz is really special to me already. She's one of the reasons I like Whitley so much. She's so good with her, she never complains about working, cleaning, doing it all on her own. She just does it. Yeah, she's REALLY beautiful, way out of my league beautiful, but I'm attracted to how kind and funny she is, and how kind and funny she's raised Jazz."_

 _Luke smiled knowingly, "You're screwed," he chuckled. "They've both got you hooked and you don't even know how deep it is yet."_

After a shared round of complaints about the women, the men prepared to leave. First, they ushered the kids into the bathroom and in a line took turns changing all of their diapers like it was an episode of Full House where they had to learn to change a diaper. The pro fathers showed Brian and Gil how it was done, the way that it gets more difficult when they get more mobile, how to hold them in place with one hand while using the other to remove and replace the old diaper, the 'tabby things' on the sides, and how the pictures indicated front from back. Luke wished then that he'd carried his diner pen like Lorelai always assumed he did.

* * *

oOo

Lorelai and Whitley were the first back to the house. Whit was eager to get back because they had just a couple more stitches to finish on the dress. Lorelai was showing her how to stitch in the zipper when she remembered she hadn't mentioned her news to the young girl next to her. Now that she was happy, Lorelai wanted to share in her joy.

"Maybe we can make Jazz a matching dress from the scraps. I just love little girl stuff. I'm not sure what I want more with Luke this time. We both have girls so it would be familiar but I always picture Luke tossing the ball with our son," she strained to sound casual.

"You and Luke are planning to have a baby?"

Lorelai was shocked that the news hadn't reached the girls ears yet but was happy she got to be the one to do it. "Sort of. We're kind of already making one. I'm due in August I think."

"OMG! Lorelai! Oh I'm so excited for you! Congratulations!" Whitley jumped from her chair prompting Lorelai to follow her lead and the bounced up and down for a second and hugged. That was the first time Whitley had initiated really any physical contact. Lorelai had noticed she wasn't a hugger so it meant all the more to her.

* * *

oOo

After the rest of the women regrouped and being halfway into _Sixteen Candles_ with _The Breakfast Club_ queued up, the boy chatter began. Whit came downstairs after putting Jazz to bed in Lorelai's bed at the hostess' insistence to avoid waking her. They'd set up evening camp in front of the TV but looked up to judge the way that she looked in the dress that Lorelai helped her make that afternoon.

Wows, oohs, and ahs were said all around. Whitley was afraid that she was being placated by the women. She was more self-conscious because this was her design. The lacey, soft lilac colored fabric, over the semi-shimmery pearl white fabric flowed to her knees and the cut of the top showcased her soft skin and shoulders.

"Are you sure? I mean, it doesn't make my chest look too big?"

"Sweetie, it is big, but Brian's gonna LOVE that," Sookie teased in her giggly tone. Noticing Whitley's face pale a little, she quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I always say the wrong thing and then I upset people and I don't mean to but then it just happens. I didn't mean it like that. I just…. I mean he'll think of you as pretty."

"You look totally rock and roll," Lane offered and the rest of the women nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I just. I'm uh, not very experienced you know. I don't want to… to rush it."

"Don't worry, Brian's still a virgin," Lane consoled. "He hasn't done it because he says he only wants to share his germs with the right person and not spread them all around. Basically, he's a chicken. Plus, he REALLY likes you. He'll wait until and if you're ready. I've known Brian for years, he's like a brother to me. I promise he'll treat you well. He's a good guy."

Lanes words had the intended calming effect. Lorelai, sensing this, moved the conversation forward. "Well now that we know you've got the perfect dress, go change and we'll discuss your hair and make-up while we watch the guy from Two and a Half Men as an awkward teenager staring alongside Molly."

Whitley obeyed and went up the stairs. Before changing, she perused herself one last time. _I hope he likes me._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA. Got a new foster kid. I hope you're still interested. I may update less frequently but I am committed to seeing this through. I'll probably do 20 chapters total to wrap this one up. Maybe down the line, I'll do a sequel but I'll make sure to leave it where you don't feel ASP AYITL level Shanghai'd by a cliffhanger. :)**

* * *

It was one hour until date time and Whitley was more nervous than she'd ever been. The sleepover got her mostly unhelpful advice on first dates and one good piece of advice from Lorelai, "He already likes you for you so just don't put on a face. It's not worth your time to make someone like you for who you're not." Of course that advice was followed by "Also, you're a solid 10.5 and he's a 7 on a good day which gives you the upper hand. It's important to be hotter than your date. A guy who knows he doesn't deserve you will always try to please you." And while funny and a confidence boost it was no help.

She had just stepped from her shower and was wrapped in a big towel working on her hair when she got a text that put her at ease.

 **Brian:** Hey, just wanted to say I'm really excited for tonight. Lane says your dress is gorgeous; can't wait to see for myself.

She replied with a smile emoji and continued to ready herself enthusiastically.

* * *

oOo

What seemed like an eternity and no time at all passed as she finished getting ready. Brian was perfectly punctual and she was glad because against Lorelai's advice to be 15 minutes late getting ready, she was ready 5 minutes early and just sitting in her kitchen.

She opened the door and Brian froze up within seconds. At first she thought he might turn tail and run, but he picked his jaw up off the floor and managed "You look… beautiful."

Her resulting smile put him at ease. "Thank you. You look nice too… Are those flowers for me?" she gestured to his hands.

"Oh, um yeah, I got you a bouquet and also a corsage. You said you'd never been to prom so I thought you might like the experience."

"Really?" Brian nodded. "Oh, Brian, that's so sweet! Thank you." She hugged him and then grabbed the bouquet of pink lilies. "Let me just get a vase." She busied herself with the task and he watched her in awe of her fluid movements in heels and a dress that accentuated her curves but still somehow had an air of modesty.

Brian grabbed her wrist and gently placed the corsage. The skin contact sent chills up both of their spines in the best way possible. Instead of releasing it, he slid his arm around and locked elbows with her then escorted her down the stairs in a true gentlemanly fashion. The biggest surprise was the white limousine waiting outside with a man named Frank driving. Brian asked Lane who asked Rory who pulled strings with Logan to get Frank's services for the evening. While the event was in town square, they took a ride around the town.

She expected him to sit right up on her like Alex would have, but he gave them a whole passenger's worth of space. Even still, it felt intimate. They spoke very little but were just very drawn to each other's company. Alex never looked at her like he did. Brian's gaze made her feel as though she was a renaissance statue at a museum, being studied and admired, appreciated and reveled in. It was an unfamiliar yet calming feeling.

When they arrived in the square, they were seated to their steak dinners and were finally comfortable enough to make conversation.

"So why the bass guitar and not electric or lead?"

"Well I actually play both bass and electric but I don't like being the center of attention. It's better for me being in the background. What about you, play any instruments?"

"Oh, no. We couldn't afford an instrument or lessons. I did do school choir though and can play a mean recorder or triangle. I was the best 8 year-old in my class," she bragged sarcastically making Brian laugh. His laughter egged her on. It made her want to hear it again. Most of her friends back home never got her jokes or thought she was just stuck up. It was nice for someone to just get it like he did.

"You're really funny. So you sing though?"

"Only when I breathe. But not in a professional way. I just find myself doing it when I'm really busy or stressed. Sometimes people compliment me, but I'm like you; center stage was never really my thing. Being the angel at Christmas nearly tore my nerves apart."

"I getchya. So, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, you can ask about Jazz. Yes, I was 16. No, I wouldn't do it again. No, I wouldn't give up having Jazz for anything else in the world. No, I wasn't with multiple boys. Yes, I get how to use a condom and birth control now," she said dryly.

"Oh well, um that's all good and dandy, but I was just going to ask, um, what's the deal with her dad? I mean… you don't have to tell me, I was just wondering if you're over him? Not over him as in you don't want him around Jazz, but just want to make sure that you're um, you're ready to maybe… um… you know… date me? I just want to know what I should expect."

Whitley blushed. "Oh, Alex."

"Alex is her dad's name? Yeah, I was just wondering, but like I said, you don't have to."

"Oh no, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting that, although I guess it makes sense. Alex and I were never really in love I don't think. We just dated out of convenience because all of our mutual friends were dating and then we kind of used them as our monitor for where we should be in our relationship. When they kissed, we kissed, when they had sex… well so did we. We ended up one-upping them though because we went on to have a baby. Alex, he's not a bad person but I couldn't really stay there. I was doing everything by myself and instead of helping me, his family made it harder. He's not ready for Jazz, and to fully answer your question, he's not the one for me. Can I tell you something that might freak you out?"

"Yeah, um, sure."

"This is my first date and I already like you more than Alex. You make me smile and you listen to me. You probably know more about me than he ever did. I don't… I don't want to scare you, but I already _really_ like you."

Brian's eyes started to glean with joy. "That doesn't scare me at all. I really like you too."

They shared a smile and for a second it felt like it was only them.

"Um, Brian, I should probably tell you something else. I don't think you'd pressure me, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not… not ready to do what I did to make Jazz again. I just wanted to let you know in case that's a deal-breaker. I don't know when I'll be _ready_."

"Hey, of course it's not a deal breaker. I'm not really ready for that right now anyway. Let's just agree to talk about if and when we're ready, ok?"

Whitley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Deal."

* * *

oOo

"Hey, want to dance? I'm not good or anything, but I'll shake around."

Whitley giggled. "I'd be honored." He grabbed her hand and led her out as a slow song played.

 _Now that I've worn out, I've worn out the world…_

Meanwhile at the diner, Lorelai was helping Luke close when she heard the song coming from the square. "Babe! It's our song! Dance with me," she ordered.

"I'm not going out there."

"There's plenty of space to dance right here!"

Luke groaned slightly, knowing that resistance was futile, he raised his hands and she accepted his gesture, pressing herself tightly to him as they glide

I'm on my knees in fascination.

"This is the best song. Our lucky song. Maybe it will be for the younger couples too," she mused as she took in the woodsy diner smell of her flannel-clad man."

"No such thing as luck," he tried to protest.

"Says the man who kept a horoscope in his wallet for 8 years. I do recall it was pretty lucky for you that night mister," Lorelai said flirtatiously.

"I take it back, I'm the luckiest man in the world," he conceded.

"Much better."

"I never thought I'd be so lucky as to start a family with you Lorelai. Now here we are starting a new year with a new child on the way. This isn't better. It's the best."

"There you go, trying to get lucky again."

"With you… always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ah! It's been a month past when I said I'd update this, but here it is. Sorry guys. I kind of lost the characters and my vision on this story but I do have a few more things planned for it. I'm going to be updating this daily for the rest of the week in hopes that I tie it off in a nice bow. I finally feel like I have hold of the characters again. Please comment. What you'd like to see or what you think I could do better could really help me breakthrough for those of you who might even still care. :)**

* * *

6 weeks passed by without much ado. Bryan and Whitley were in a new puppy-love bubble and Lorelai's morning sickness began to fade. The whole town knew as did her mother and daughter. Everyone knew not to ask Luke questions but Lorelai was constantly bombarded with naming questions, how she was feeling, had she felt the baby kick yet? One day she was particularly exhausted and decided to hole up in her office and work on invoices.

Everyone knew not to bother her from the way she entered the building that morning. Unfortunately, Whitley wasn't there when it happened so when she arrived, Michel sent her to inform Lorelai that the plumber failed to fix the issue in room 8 and said he'd have to come back tomorrow.

The soft wrapping on the door was met with an unenthusiastic "Come in" and Whitley peaked through the door with a bubbly smile on her face. This was the last thing Lorelai wanted to see at the moment- another happy face that was going to ask her how she was feeling. But to her surprise, Whitley didn't ask. She simply gave the message Michel told her to and started out the door.

"You're not going to ask how I'm feeling? Or any number of pregnancy related questions?"

Whitley looked back, confused she replied, "Did you want me to?"

"No. I'm just surprised is all."

"Oh, well I'm not exactly good at verbal and emotional cues so I try to look at someone's face and when I saw yours it said 'don't talk to me' or at least I thought so. It could have easily been an 'I need to vent face' and I wouldn't really be able to tell the difference. I just, um, well I made a guess. I'm sorry. And now I'm rambling and you're probably thinking I'm really stupid right now."

"No," Lorelai assured her. "It's just everyone's been asking. I guess I noticed you weren't that well aware of social cues but so is my stepdaughter April, and Kirk. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to compare you to Kirk. Strike that from the comparison list. Now I'm rambling."

"It's okay. I try really hard to make it not so noticeable so it not really registering until I said something actually makes me feel good about myself. My mom used to work with me on faces. We'd have tea parties and she'd put paper plate faces she drew on my dolls and stuffed animals and we'd talk about what and why each one felt the way they did. I never knew I wasn't normal until my mom started getting sick. She told me that my elementary school teachers were concerned that I had social issues. She didn't want me labeled with something so she held me back in first grade and we started the tea parties and I adapted. She wanted me to know though because she wouldn't be there to… to help me," Whitley said choking up a little. It was rare for her to show any emotion when telling a story about herself. Most of the time, she was nonchalant about it but some of her stories surrounding her mother's death really caught her emotions. This was one of them.

Lorelai came around her desk and hugged her. "Aw, hon. I'm so sorry. You're so strong and brave for making it as far as you have. We all have something. I was always the too loud girl when I was younger."

"Thanks Lorelai. I'm sorry. Here you were upset about something and you wind up comforting me."

"Aw, kid, you made me feel better just by being you. I sometimes forget how lucky I am now. I have this whole group of people who care about me and both of my parents and I'm mad because they're trying to be there for me and all you want is your mom here for you. Gives real perspective, ya know?"

"Yeah," she agreed as she wiped away the tears.

"I should apologize to you. You came in here all happy and you're leaving all weepy."

They both laughed, "Yeah, I am pretty happy… the happiest I've ever been."

"Does it have to do with a certain 6'2" bass player who has an obsession for germs and a bigger obsession with you?"

Whitley blushed. "It might. He's kind of oblivious to my faults and he's so sweet with Jazz. I'm just…"

"Happy," Lorelai completed the thought and Whitley nodded. "Good. So do you have Valentine's plans then?"

"Yeah, Brian's actually going to cook for us. Well I'm pretty sure his aunt's going to cook and he'll reheat it but it's a nice thought. It's nice having him around the house."

"I know what you mean. So have you two, you know?" Lorelai asked with a raised brow. Whitley didn't get it from the obvious confused look on her face. "Have you done the dance between the sheets? Made the beast with two backs? Celebrated Hump day vertically?" Lorelai was going to continue but Whitley got the picture and blushed once more before she answered.

"Oh, no. I um, well we talked about it on our first date. I told him I'm not ready and he says he's okay with it. I hope he is. I'm just going by his word. I just explained that I don't really notice faces that well. We have been dating 6 weeks. Maybe he thinks it's time? I haven't asked lately. Oh God, do you think that's why he's making dinner tonight?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Take a breath. If Bryan said he'll wait, then he'll wait. He's a good young man. Plus, Luke threatened him to be there for you and he seems to have taken that to heart. I didn't mean to scare you. I think it's good you're waiting."

"You do? Did you wait?"

"Well, as you know, having a kid doesn't make dating easier. I hardly dated until Rory was a little older and even then I hardly ever got that far before they either bolted at the knowledge of her or tried stronger advances thinking a kid meant I was easy. I'm glad I didn't hookup with those guys in the end becase they weren't worth it. Just because you've done it before, doesn't mean you have to do it again. You said your first time didn't feel like a choice. Make sure that if and when you do have a first time with Bryan or someone else, that you chose it. No one else can choose it for you. Discuss it with him and continue discussing it with him and most of all, be on birth control for at least one month and use a condom anyway. You're too young to have a second kid in a new relationship. It'll just muddle feelings."

"Thanks, Lorelai. You always know what to say."

"Because I remember my mistakes, kid. Most of the advice I give you is because I've either done it or watched someone do it and it end badly."

"Well thanks for sharing your mistakes then."

"Any time kid… any time."


End file.
